Hypnotic
by mabelreid
Summary: The BAU must go to Las Vegas and stop a brutal killer. They have one witness, a young man covered in blood, found at the scene. This is AU and set at the beginning of the fourth season of CM. This is my interpretation of the dynamics of the BAU without Dr. Reid and what his life might be like if he'd never joined the FBI. ***Winner of Best AU story 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards***
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n this story began as a challenge to myself to write something not centered on Reid, or rather one not centered on him as a member of the BAU. The story takes place in what would be the beginning of the 4th season. Dr. Reid will appear, but not as a member of the team. We'll see other characters from the series that originally appeared in later seasons. A huge thank you to my ever faithful beta REIDFANATIC, who puts up with my strange ideas and assures my posted works aren't littered with mistakes.**_

Rossi pulled his coat close around his neck to ward off the chill of the early October wind. It ruffled at his salt and pepper hair and tore at the skin on his face. He hunched his shoulders a bit, as it blew dead leaves into a frenzy.

"Come on, Munchie," he called to his black Labrador. "It's getting cold.

The dog, who was sniffing at the dead grass around the Rossi's cabin, looked up and seemed to grin at his master. He wagged his tail, barked joyfully and ran past him into the cabin.

"I'm glad you're so happy," Rossi groused. "We haven't taken one duck this weekend."

Munchie hurried to his water bowl and whined. He looked back at his human with dark eyes that made David sigh in exasperation.

"Why is it that I have to wait on you and then get my own drink?"

Munchie wagged his tail so hard it was in danger of flying right off his backside.

"Alright, I'll get you some water."

He gave the dog water and watched him lap noisily until half of it disappeared. He put out some dog food, and to the music of the chomping dog, he poured out a glass of his favorite bourbon. He opened the fridge and sighed again. He had leftover lasagna he'd made from his Nana's recipe, and the makings of a pretty decent anti pasta in the form of pickled peppers, fresh mozzarella, tomatoes, olives and red onions. He just wasn't sure he wanted it.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," he said to Munchie, who'd poked his nose around the door of the fridge. "You eat the same thing every day and don't complain, and Nana's recipe is better the second day."

He pulled out the container of pasta and the rest of his meal. He was about to sit down, when his cell phone beeped that he had a text.

"Damn it," he complained to the dog. "Whoever decided that phone service in the woods, was a good idea, should be shot."

The dog woofed from his place at Rossi's feet. "I'm glad I have your approval."

The text notified him that the team had a case and he was needed ASAP. Well, his weekend was about to come to an end anyway. Tonight was to be the last night. It didn't matter that he had to leave early. After all, he didn't have a family to worry about disappointing.

"Come on," he said to the dog. "It's time to go home."

He took his plate of food to the kitchen and began to pack up to leave.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch was the first to arrive in the office that Sunday night. His glower was as deep as JJ had ever seen. She greeted him and he simply nodded his head.

"Is everyone here?"

"All except Rossi," he's about half an hour away.

Hotch nodded and turned his attention back to the case file as Morgan and Emily entered the room. Garcia followed with her trusty laptop.

He watched her sit and wondered how she managed to look so colorful at 8 pm on a Sunday night. She wore a yellow suit with a purple blouse, and her hair up in some complicated configuration that she favored. She had matching shoes, purple framed glasses, and a yellow Dahlia above one ear. There was no one more competent and compassionate than Penelope Garcia.

Morgan sat next to Garcia and wore a grey polo shirt with black jeans and boots. His dark eyes twinkled and his smile flashed when Garcia said something to him. "Be good, Mama," he warned her, as his smile brightened several notches.

Emily was pouring over the case file, her dark hair in waves around her shoulders. She wore navy blue pants with a matching jacket and a red sweater. She must have felt him looking at her because she looked up and her dark eyes met his gaze. She didn't smile and there was pity in her eyes.

"Rossi was up at his cabin," Hotch said after a minute. "He'll meet us at the airstrip."

"What's so important?" Morgan wanted to know.

JJ clicked her remote and the smiling face of a woman with dark eyes, long brown hair and a lovely oval shaped face appeared on screen. She was hugging an older woman that had the same eyes, but greying hair.

"This is Melody Walsh. She is the second woman to be murdered in Las Vegas. She disappeared two days ago."

She clicked her remote again, and another pretty, long haired, woman appeared, along with crime scene photos for both of them. Garcia's face went white and she held up one of the manila folders near her elbow to shield her eyes.

"They were found in the desert outside of Las Vegas at an abandoned mining smelter."

"I assume the police thought the first victim was random until Ms. Walsh turned up at the same location."

"Yeah, and the frustrating thing is that they have no evidence how he's getting them there. The desert's bone dry, so no tracks to follow and the forensic evidence on the bodies and around the crime scene's minimal."

"He's escalating," Morgan said as he flipped rapidly through the photos. The violence is worse with Ms. Walsh."

"He only waited three weeks between two victims." Hotch observed.

"This doesn't look like his first time," Emily said. "I'll bet there are more victims out there."

Hotch nodded. "I agree. I want you and Morgan to see the M. E. when we get to Vegas. Have a close up look at the stab wounds on the body. We need to know for sure if there are hesitation marks."

"Why the rush on this?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shook his head at JJ. "I want to wait for Rossi before I answer that question."

They all looked at each other until Hotch said. "One thing we do know is that both women were students; they were taken from the UNLV campus on separate nights, and killed after 36 hours of torture. The cause of death is strangulation, not loss of blood from the stab wounds."

"Piquerism, Emily observed. "He's impotent, then."

"We have to assume so," Hotch said.

"If he took them without attracting attention, then he must blend in at UNLV. He could be a student," Morgan said.

"Or a teacher," Emily added.

"Or someone on the janitorial staff or office staff," Hotch said. "Garcia, let's look into any students or staff that transferred in or started employment at the time these woman disappeared."

"Right on it boss. Be careful, my doves," she pleaded as they rose from the round table.

"We'll be fine, baby-girl."

"Where have I heard that before," but she smiled at them.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The jet rose from the earth with such ease that Emily wondered for a moment why it took man so long to learn how to fly. She watched out the window as the plane climbed up through the night sky, through darkened clouds and into more blackness. She stared even though she couldn't see the stars because soon enough she'd need to get back to the case. All too soon, they leveled off to cruising altitude and it was time to go to work.

She returned her gaze to bloody and awful crime scene photos as Rossi unbuckled his seat beat. "So, Aaron, what's so important that you have us all rushing across the country to Sin City."

"It's not what, it's who."

Rossi's eyebrows went up. He wore a suit that night, dark brown with a white shirt, a matching tie with gold, green and purple pinstripes. He had his watch, his signet ring, and a frown.

"Then who?"

"A young man was found walking along I-15 just three miles from the turnoff to the smelter where the women were found. He had blood all over his clothes and he was basically incoherent and in a trance like state. The preliminary tests show that the blood type is the same as Melody Walsh. We're still waiting on DNA matching."

"If the locals have a good suspect, why are we flying all the way out to Vegas," Morgan asked.

"Because it took planning to do all of this. This man presents like someone in the middle of a psychotic break. Why kill one woman, and walk away after successfully dumping her body, then go back to the same dump site with the second victim and then just wander away. Where is the vehicle he had to transport the victim? He certainly didn't carry her out there, wearing her blood on his clothes," Emily said.

They all thought about this until Rossi said. "There's something else you're not telling us."

"As I said, this suspect isn't coherent, but Detective Sutton said that he keeps repeating the same name."

Everyone looked at Hotch until Rossi said impatiently, "Come on, Hotch, it's not like you to drag out a pregnant pause for dramatic effect."

"Jason Gideon," Hotch said as everyone was stunned into silence. "He's repeating… Jason Gideon."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _An thank you all for your kind support. Please enjoy the next chapter_**

Emily hated morgues. Of course, she didn't know anyone that liked them as a rule, except an old instructor at the Academy that used to eat at his desk between posts.

The stench of dead flesh and formaldehyde wafted out despite the floral scented disinfectant that someone had used. In fact, the mixture was nauseating.

"Man, this place reeks," Morgan hissed as they walked through the double, metal doors that led to the Autopsy Suite.

"You got that right," she agreed.

A small man with dark hair, the facial features of Asian descent and a dark blue pair of scrubs met them. "Hi, I Dr. Adam Yee, the ME. Here," he handed Morgan a small, round container. "Put it under your nose. We got a fresh floater that's been in the water for a week. Sorry," he added as an afterthought while Emily put some of the stuff under her nose.

"I assume you're the FBI agents here about our two lovely ladies."

"Yes," Emily responded and introduced them.

He led them past the floater and Emily looked at Morgan instead of the bloated and vile thing that had once been human on the nearest table.

"This is victim number two, Melody Walsh. As you can see the cause of death was strangulation. The bruising on her neck indicates that he choked her almost to the point of death several times before he killed her."

"No hesitation marks, when he stabbed her," Morgan observed.

Dr. Yee nodded unhappily. "His first victim, Amber Dunaway strangled, but stabbed only twice, as compared to Ms Walsh, who has nine stab marks."

"It could mean he's losing control."

"I'll leave that for you to determine," said the doctor. "One thing I did find interesting. Can you help me roll her?" He asked his assistant. "I only ran across this because I was running the UV light over a rape victim. Ms. Walsh was on the next table, on her back as I'd been searching for more trace evidence, and the light swept over her back as I was moving her. I have no idea what this guy used to put it on her back or why it's there."

A tall woman, with red hair in a ponytail and green scrubs, helped Dr. Yee roll Melody onto her back. He shut off the light and directed a black light to three words written on her back in some kind of invisible ink: Tempus Sto Defixus.

"What's that?"

"It's Latin," Yee and Emily said together.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and smirked at her as Lee turned on the overhead light. "Okay, it's Latin. What does it mean?"

"Don't look at me," Yee held up his hands. "The only word I recognize is tempus, or time. I have no idea about the rest."

Morgan looked at Emily and she shrugged. "He's right about the first word. I think the last may be still or stop, but I'm not sure."

"I'll call Garcia," Morgan said.

CMCMCMCMCM

Rossi and JJ followed Hotch and Detective Ryan Sutton down the hallway to the elevator and then to the psych ward on the third floor.

"Dr. Nancy Chilton's waiting for us. She insisted on being there when we talk to him. She didn't want to let us try, but I convinced her we had to. She's very protective, so be prepared."

"We're used to adverse reactions to our presence," Hotch said dryly.

"I'll talk to her," JJ volunteered.

"Good idea," Sutton looked back at her and grinned.

He had expensive bridge work in his mouth, thinning grey hair and bright blue eyes in a round face with day old stubble. His brown suit was wrinkled despite the fact that it was only eight in the morning, his shoes were scuffed, and he wore white socks.

"I know how to talk to people," she said and ignored the way he looked her up and down.

"I'm sure you do."

He ignored the look that Hotch threw him and hit the elevator call button.

Rossi ignored them all, as his mind was completely on the case and the young man in the psych ward. Why Jason Gideon? His old friend hadn't spent the last twenty five years in cold storage. How many people had he met in the course of his time at the BAU?

The elevator doors opened and they rode up in relative silence to the third floor. The walls were white, the tile floors grey and the sunlight bright in the windows. Detective Sutton pushed a call button on the wall next to the wide double doors that led into the psych ward. He explained who they were and the doors swung open silently.

A woman with ash blond hair and skin so pale, it was nearly translucent, met them just inside the ward. She had bright green eyes and a weary frown on her wide mouth. She took one look at Detective Sutton and her frown became a scowl. Her hands were in the pockets of her white hospital coat and her stance in flat, brown shoes was spoiling for a fight.

"I told you he can't speak."

"I know," he replied, "I have profilers from the FBI. They specialize in getting into the –"

"I know what they do," she snapped at him. She rounded on Hotch, correctly identifying him as the leader without introduction. "Is this what you do, badger people?"

"Ma'am, we're not here to cause distress to him. We were informed that he keeps repeating the name of one of our former colleagues. We need to know what that means."

"He doesn't need the four of you ganging up on him. He's had a very traumatic experience."

"I'll say," the detective broke in. "He may have killed two women."

They'd been following Dr. Chilton to a room with large glass panels of walls. Sitting up in bed was a young man with wavy golden brown hair, hazel eyes and a blank expression.

"Detective Sutton, I will tell you again that he's not capable in his state of mind -"

"It's very important we assess him," Rossi said. "I promise you it's not our intention to cause him harm."

"What does he matter to you?" She countered. "He's just another murder suspect. I tell you that he's not capable of what Detective Sutton believes."

"If that's true, then he has nothing to fear from the police," Sutton interrupted loudly.

"I've heard that before," Chilton shot back.

"Dr. Chilton," JJ interrupted. "Can we go somewhere private?" I'm the media specialist with the unit and I'd like to get the medical facts from you so that I can make sure the newspapers don't crucify this young man if he's innocent."

"Very well," she reluctantly agreed, her green eyes flashing in Sutton's direction. "No more than ten minutes or I will call security and have you thrown out, Fed or no Fed."

JJ had to rush to keep up with Dr. Chilton as she hurried away down the corridor.

Detective Sutton grinned as he leered at JJ's back. "Wish I had one like her."

"Detective!"

"Sorry, but she's –"

"An extremely valuable member of my team and you will treat her with respect."

"I was saying that –"

"You were antagonizing the situation with the doctor."

"You have to show these medical types whose boss or they get in your way."

"I think it might be a good idea if you stay out here while we speak to the suspect."

Detective Sutton's eyes went to slits. His face got very pink in the cheeks and he clenched a fist. "I will not be shut out of my case."

"We're not shutting you out," Rossi said. "You don't know Jason Gideon. That's who he's asking for," reminded the profiler.

"Where is this Jason Gideon?"

"He retired last year."

"Then what does this guy have to do with him.'

"That's what we need to find out.'

"Alright, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Hotch said abruptly and opened the door to the room.

Rossi followed him inside a room that smelled like the rest of the hospital, astringent and depressing. He hated hospitals. They always reminded him… he pushed the bad memories away and turned his attention to the young man in the bed.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. May we speak?"

The younger man mumbled to himself and stared over Hotch's head at something only he could see.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. We know you didn't kill that woman, Spencer," Rossi said quietly. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"He's watching me," said the young man. His fingers flexed and straightened nervously.

"Who's watching you?" Rossi asked

Dr. Reid wouldn't look at them. Instead, he continued to stare at the wall over their heads.

"Dr. Reid, can you hear me?"

"Tempus sto defixus," He began to laugh and it made the hair stand up on Rossi's head.

"What did you say?"

"You don't know buy you will," said the young man

Hotch waved his hand in front of the young man's face but he didn't react. He continued to stare at something only he could see.

"Why did you say Jason Gideon?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"What?" Rossi asked again. "What isn't your fault?"

They attempted to get through to Dr. Reid for another ten minutes but he continued to act as though he could only hear some voice in his head.

"I think that's quite enough for one day," Dr. Chilton said as she entered with JJ on her heels. "My patient needs rest."

"We need to catch a killer. He's the only one that really knows what happened at the smelter."

"He can't tell you anything," she insisted. "Just look at him."

He was muttering under his breath and it sounded to Rossi as though he was repeating the same thing three words. He kept his eyes on the spot over the door and his hands continued to flex and relax restlessly.

"Alright," Hotch said. "We'll come back later."

They filed out of the room just as nurse handed Dr. Chilton a piece of paper.

"Agents," she called out to them. "His lab work is back. He's got Dilaudid in his system."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n once again I want to thank my loyal readers for your kind comments and for all those that have added this story to their favorites or are following it. Also thank you to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC. The Latin phrase is pieced together from a translation site._**

"Dilaudid?" Hotch inquired.

"Yes, it's an IV drug used for pain management. It's derived from Heroin, but I've never seen anyone react to it like this."

"Do you have a theory?"

"Not yet, but I do know that whoever gave the drug to Dr. Reid is reckless. Dilaudid can be extremely dangerous if not monitored properly. When we administer it here, the patient is carefully observed. If you're not a trained medical professional, it's incredibly easy to overdose."

"How do we know he wasn't shooting up on his own?" Sutton interjected.

Dr. Chilton gave him a look that would have burned a lesser man to the ground. "I think it's safe to say that isn't the case."

"How do you know?"

"Sutton," Hotch began. "We'll work off the theory that someone else gave him the drug."

"Why give someone a drug if you're trying to pin a murder on them?"

"That's a good question. We need to get to the precinct and work on the profile."

"Before you do, I've ordered Narcan, to counteract the Dilaudid. I'm sure you'd like to be here if he becomes lucid."

"Why the 180, doc?" Sutton asked and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Five minutes ago, you were completely against us talking to the man."

"You're here, if the Narcan works, you can speak to him and you won't have to come back."

"Just askin, doc, no need to get upset."

Hotch watched the doctor stare down Sutton until he broke eye contact. It had been his intention of asking her the same question. "Let's go back."

She nodded curtly and led them back down the hallway to Dr. Reid's room. A nurse entered with a syringe and administered it into Dr. Reid's IV port. They watched him for several minutes. He stopped muttering to himself and his eyes went blank. He stared at the wall behind Rossi and went completely still as if he were a statue.

"How long does this Narcan take to work," Rossi asked.

"It's almost instantaneous."

"I don't think its working," Sutton stated the obvious."

"I've never seen a patient react like this," she responded and her eyes filled with genuine worry and concern.

She went to Dr. Reid and listened to his chest. She used a small flashlight to assess his pupils, then took his pulse.

"125 over 70," she read from the monitor in the room. "His oxygen sats are 93 and his pupils are equal and reactive. Take his vitals every fifteen minutes and let me know if he responds," she ordered the nurse."

"Keep us informed and call me if he wakes up," Hotch gave his own orders. "In any case, we will come back to see him. We need any information he can give us even if you think its gibberish."

"I understand, but I don't have to like it," she retorted.

They filed out together and left her at the intersection of two hallways. "What do you think," Rossi asked.

"I think we need to regroup. Our best suspect isn't lucid. We can't reverse engineer a profile without an interview. Let's begin again as if we don't have a suspect or a witness."

CMCMCMCMCM

When they arrived at Sutton's precinct, Emily and Morgan were waiting for them. They were set up in one of the two conference rooms at the back of the building. The long table in the middle of the room had a phone and eight chairs around it.

"What did you find out at the ME?"

"Whoever's behind these killings left a pretty bizarre message on Melody Walsh. Dr. Yee is checking to see if he left the same words on Amber Dunaway."

"What message?"

"Three words in Latin," Emily began.

"Let me guess," Rossi broke in with a smirk. "Tempus sto defixus?"

"Yeah," Morgan said. "How did you know?"

"Because our witness, Dr. Reid, kept muttering it to himself."

"Witness… I thought he was our best suspect."

Rossi gestured to Hotch. "You tell them."

Hotch's glower deepened. "Someone has been drugging Dr. Reid with Dilaudid. He's not capable, in that state of pulling off these murders."

"True," Emily put in. "The un-sub's not a disorganized killer. He left two bodies in the same place without coherent witnesses. He's thrown us off his trail by handing us Dr. Reid on a plate."

"So where does that leave us," Morgan wondered.

"I want you and Emily to visit the dump sites. Rossi and I will talk to the victims' families."

"What about Dr. Reid's family?"

Morgan's phone beeped just at that juncture. He grinned and answered. "Perfect timing, baby girl."

"As always," she shot back. "You should know better than to doubt me."

"What've you got for me?" Morgan demanded cheerfully as he put her on speaker.

"So much more than you can handle."

Morgan smirked while Emily and Rossi tried not to smile. The corners of Hotch's mouth tried to curve, and JJ rolled her eyes.

"About the case," Morgan was saying.

"I looked hard into Dr. Reid. He's some kind of genius. His IQ's 187, he has an eidetic memory and can read twenty-thousand words per minute. He has three doctorates and more BA degrees than I can count. He lives here in Las Vegas in his childhood home."

"What about his family?" Hotch broke in when she paused for breath.

"I was just getting to that, fearless leader. His parents are divorced. His father lives just outside the city and his mother resides at Bennington Psychiatric Hospital."

"What's her condition?"

"She was diagnosed with Schizophrenia before Dr. Reid was born."

"I told you he was a wacko," Sutton said as he entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. "His mother's crazy and I'll bet the nut don't fall far from the tree in this case."

"Actually," Garcia interrupted. "I looked it up, sir and there is a ten percent chance that Dr. Reid may have inherited his mother's disease."

"See," said Sutton. "What did I tell you?"

"I'll take 90 percent chance that he's sane," Rossi said and his dark eyes dismissed Sutton with one look.

"I agree," Hotch said.

An officer tapped on the door. "Detective," he directed at Sutton. "The LT wants to see you in her office, right now."

"I only came in to tell you that Dr. Yee called the office," Sutton said. "He found some weird Latin shit on the first victim."

After her left the room, Hotch said to Garcia. "You still there."

"Yeah… who was that?"

"You don't want to know," Morgan put in despite the glowering stare Hotch sent his way.

"Find out everything you can on Detective Sutton."

"You got it."

"Oh, and Garcia," Rossi put in. "See if you can translate the words Tempus sto defixus."

He spelled it for her and she hung up without another word. "Let's go see the families."

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan exited the truck into the hot desert air. It didn't seem to matter that it was October. It was near ninety degrees and as dry as sandpaper. She pushed her sunglasses up on her face and followed Morgan into the shade of the huge building.

Yellow crime scene tape marked off the area of the dirty concrete floor where the killer had left his last victim. Dark stains reminded Emily that the women had suffered terrible and degrading deaths. She forced her face to remain impassive as she watched Morgan study the scene.

She sneezed at the dust that blew in from the hard packed earth. She couldn't smell anything but the faint, lingering stench of death and dirt in the air. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't think what it could be.

"What do you think?" She asked Morgan. "You're the killer, why leave them in this place?"

"My first thought is convenience. This place is abandoned, but close enough to Highway 15 to make it accessible. Traffic's practically nonexistent until you're half a mile from the freeway exit. It explains how this Dr. Reid managed to walk three miles before someone stumbled across him."

"It's a good place if you want to revisit your handiwork."

Morgan crouched down and stared at the blood stains on the concrete. They were black, instead of red. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"There's something off about all of this," he said and stood. "If I wanted to frame someone, I'd give the cops something to make it stick. So far, all we have is a man covered in blood, whose in some kind of weird catatonic state. It doesn't make sense. The murders are carefully planned and meticulously carried out. This is the dump site, but there's no indication that the murders were committed here. It's obvious that the bodies were moved after death.

"It's almost like he doesn't care what we find," Emily ruminated.

"His rage is increasing at a rate that makes me think he might kill again soon."

"What do you say about Dr. Reid? You think he butchered these women?"

Morgan shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'd like a chance to observe him or talk to him."

"I don't think it's him," Emily said with resolution.

"Why not?"

"Look around you. There's no place to hide a vehicle and then make it look like you just wandered out of here. Even if there were, what's the point?"

"An insanity defense," Morgan pointed out.

"Why?" She asked again. "He could have left their bodies and just drove away. We don't have shred of evidence against anyone but Dr. Reid and it's all circumstantial."

"Maybe that's what he's counting on," Morgan said as he paced the perimeter. "He gets away on a circumstantial case and its egg on our face."

"You could be right. His mother's in an institution. He's a genius, right? Who is to say that he hasn't studied up on psychology?"

Morgan crouched down again near the blood stains. "What if you're right, and he was set up. Why? Someone has to have a lot of hate for him to do all of this. What could he have done to deserve it?"

"You think Dr. Reid's in this because the un-sub knows him or is he just a convenient scapegoat?"

Morgan shook his head. "It could be either. We won't know until we find some way to communicate with him.

"Are you sure we'll be able to," Emily wanted to know. "Maybe Sutton is right and he's had a psychotic break."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in what Sutton thinks. He lacks in imagination and you can tell he's not happy his LT called in the FBI. In his mind, Dr. Reid is guilty and it doesn't matter what we think."

Morgan's phone beeped. "Yeah, baby girl. What you got for us?"

"I did some digging into your abandoned smelter and it used to be owned by Desert Mining Inc. Guess who does their legal work?"

"Who?"

"William Reid, Dr. Reid's father."

Morgan relayed this to Emily. "Sutton's going to love this."

"Seems a bit too convenient, but maybe he's right. In any case, we need to talk to this William Reid."

"Just another nail in Dr. Reid's coffin."

Morgan stood up from his crouch and rubbed a hand over his bald head as he replaced his sunglasses. "It would seem so."

"You're still not convinced."

"No, and neither are you."

She slipped on her sunglasses. "Come on, let's get out of this heat and go see this William Reid."

CMCMCMCM

Hotch and Rossi had just left the home of Melody Walsh. They'd left behind devastated parents in a home that looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

It appeared that she'd had a wonderful childhood, Rossi thought as Hotch turned over the engine. She'd been an only child. It wasn't fair or right to lose your only child. He pushed away more memories and was about to ask Hotch what he thought about their interviews when Hotch's phone rang.

By the sound of Hotch's replies, it was obvious the person on the other end of the line was Garcia. He talked for a brief moment and then turned to Rossi. "Garcia thinks she's got a translation of that Latin phrase."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Rossi deadpanned.

"It's 'time stand still."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hotch only shook his head. "I don't know, but I have Garcia working on it."

"I think I'll contact Jimmy at my parish and run it by him. It doesn't sound religious, but there has to be a reason why he's repeating it in Latin instead of English."

"It may only have meaning to him." Hotch pointed out.

"That's true, but I'll call Jimmy anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n thank you all again for your kind reviews. I appreciate your feedback immensely. Thank you again to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC. Happy Anniversary to Criminal Minds. It was ten years ago today that the series premiered in 2005**_.

The interior of Weider, Kirschenbaum and Moore was just cool enough in temperature to be inviting to clients. The walls were a neutral and conservative beige with wood panel office doors. There was hallway to her right, Emily noticed, with paintings of landscapes on the wall and a vase full of flowers on the curved counter in front of the receptionist's desk

The receptionist, came around her desk and approached them with a questioning look on her pretty face. Her hair was straight and about shoulder length with feathered bangs and she wore a bright blue cowl neck sweater and a matching skirt. She had the air of someone that was constantly multitasking for an exacting boss.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, we'd like to see William Reid."

"Is he expecting you?"

"I doubt it," Morgan held up his credentials.

She never flinched, but said, as if used to this kind of visitor, "He's in a meeting right now. Have a seat and I'll tell him you're here."

They sat in a waiting area off the reception desk. "You suppose he'll be surprised to see us."

"I don't know," Morgan responded. "Detective Sutton said something about the difficulty of finding next of kin, other than Mrs. Reid and –"

"Are you the FBI?"

Emily looked up to see a man in his fifties standing in the doorway of the waiting area. He wore a white shirt, a brown tie and matching slacks. He had short brown hair greying at the temples, and hazel eyes. He looked a bit like the young man in the hospital but there was something in his face…"

"Yes," Morgan was saying.

"Is this about the Avery case? I talked to the DA last week and –"

"No, may we talk in your office," Morgan interrupted.

"Of course," Mr. Reid said, nonplussed. "Right this way."

Mr. Reid's office was large with the same beige walls with wood paneling up to waist height. The left side wall was bookshelves from floor to ceiling and full of legal tomes. His desk stood in front of a window that let in a bit of sunlight through the sheer curtain panels. There were two black leather couches that faced each other with a glass top coffee table. He directed them to these couches.

"How can I help you?"

"We're here about your son, Spencer Reid."

William raised his eyebrows. "What about him? Is he alright?"

"No, he's in the psychiatric ward at Mercy Hospital in Las Vegas."

"What happened to him?"

"He was found three miles from Apex Smelting off I-15. He was walking the opposite direction, covered in blood. He's almost catatonic or in some kind of trance. The doctors don't know for sure what's wrong with him."

"Wait," William held out a hand. "I don't understand. He was covered in blood."

"We found a murdered woman inside the main processing building of the smelter. Her DNA is match to the blood on your son."

"Now you listen," Mr. Reid came to his feet with eyes blazing. "My son couldn't hurt a fly. He's incapable. I will not have you railroad him –"

"We're not here to railroad anyone," Morgan said over him. "We're here because two woman have been brutally murdered and dumped at an abandoned smelter that belongs to one of your clients."

William didn't flinch. "You can't hold my son responsible for what happens on a client's property."

"You're right, but the local police have a very strong circumstantial case against your son. As profilers, we don't force cases to fit a un-sub, but I doubt the locals care, especially the detective running the case."

"What can I do?"

He deflated, both physically and emotionally. He dropped back on the couch and clasped his hands together as if to pray.

"You might want to get one of your lawyer friends to take his case. Right now, he's not coherent but the minute he is, the detective on the case will push for his arrest." Emily told him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we don't think your son is guilty. There are too many things that don't add up."

"We need to see everything you have on the properties belonging to Desert Mining Inc."

"I can't, not without a court order."

"We'll get you a warrant," Morgan said. "Did you ever tell your son about that property?"

"No," Mr. Reid said. "Why would I tell him about an abandoned property?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your son?"

Finally, Emily saw real emotion in his eyes. He blinked hard and looked down at his shoes. "It's been a while."

"How long is a while?"

"How is it any of your business when I talk to my son?"

There was fiery anger in William Reid's voice. He stood up and went to the door of his office. "We're done here."

"We will be back, with a warrant."

Mr. Reid simply pulled open the door and stood there like a stone statue. His eyes were. He shut it hard enough to make it shake on its hinges after they left.

"Looks like we touched a nerve," Morgan observed as they left the office. "Maybe we should have Garcia poke around in his computer. I'd like to see what Mr. William Reid is hiding."

"You think that's a good idea."

"We'll get a warrant for his client information, but we need to know more about him and his relationship with his son."

"You think he could be the one that's killing these women."

"I don't know what to think right now. It seems like the more we find, the more points to Dr. Spencer Reid. When was the last time we tracked a un-sub and had so much circumstantial evidence pile up within the first twenty-four hours?"

"None, in my memory."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking."

She waited as he placed the call to Garcia and watched as they drove away from the office building and back through Summerville. The sun was bright overhead as Morgan got onto the 95 and turned them back in the direction of Las Vegas.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch's phone beeped again just as he and the team met in the conference room.

"Hotchner," he said.

"Agent Hotchner, this Dr. Chilton at Mercy General."

"Yes, ma'am, has Dr. Reid's condition changed?"

"No, but I ordered an EEG and the results were very interesting."

"What did you find?"

"I believe that Dr. Reid's been hypnotized."

"Hypnosis," Hotch repeated and his eyes changed from a glower to keen interest.

"Yes. There are changes is his brain oscillations especially in the pre-frontal and right occipital EEG channels. There was a paper just published by the American Medical Association, which details EEG and the results under hypnosis."

"Can you bring him out of it?"

"I've tried, but I believe that whoever did this to him gave him a post-hypnotic suggestion not to respond to anyone or any other stimuli unless specifically directed by the person that put them in the trance."

"So you're saying he'll stay that way forever."

"I've never seen a trance like this, Agent Hotchner. It's my opinion that unless we find the trigger, he will stay in there indefinitely."

"Why are you telling me this, Dr. Chilton? I thought you hated law enforcement?"

She huffed out an annoyed breath. "Because I care about my patient. If I seem unreasonable and gruff, it's because I've seen too many mentally ill patients treated like they are sub-human."

"It's not our intention to treat Dr. Reid as though he was less that human."

"I know, I saw how you kind you were today. That's why I called you."

"Thank you," Hotch said. "Please keep me informed."

He ended the call and filled in the rest of the team. They were all incredulous, but he didn't let them begin to speculate. "We have two murders to solve," he reminded them. "It's obvious that someone is trying to set up Dr. Reid. We need to find out who it is."

CMCMCMCMCM

"What have you got for me?" Morgan greeted Garcia when his phone rang five minutes later. He put the phone on speaker so they could hear her.

"William Reid's a workaholic. He logs more hours than we do. He makes decent money, but doesn't spend it, except for tickets to the latest Celine Dion show. He has a sick cat and his favorite author is Isaac Asimov. I didn't find anything to set off alarm bells like violent porn or memberships with dubious websites. He's emails are clean and he as a ton of information on one subject."

"What is it?" Hotch wondered.

"His son, Dr. Reid. He'd downloaded everything you can find on a Google search."

"Anything else."

"No, fearless friends. I shall keep digging. "

"Thanks, Mama."

"I also found something pertaining to the words in Latin found on the victims. I did a key word search and as you might imagine came back with thousands of matches."

"I know you narrowed it done to a workable list, baby girl."

"As a matter of fact, I found an article written by Dr. Emerson Switch. He's a professor of psychology at UNLV. Guess who took his classes two years ago."

"Dr. Reid."

"That's not all. His article is about music and hypnosis. He says that music affects different parts of the brain and that our musical preferences say a lot about our personality type. He believes that music therapy can help those with Autism."

"Do you have a contact information for him?"

"I'm sending it to your handhelds."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"One more thing. I also found a song titled "Time Stand Still. I thought that since Dr. Switch was all about music and hypnosis…"

"Send us the lyrics."

"Already done."

"Interesting timing," JJ observed. "Dr. Chilton calls with the news about hypnosis and then Garcia calls with the info on Dr. Switch."

"I'm not a fan of coincidences," Rossi observed.

"Neither am I," Hotch put in. "I think we need to check a little deeper into Dr. Chilton."

Morgan hit the speed dial for Garcia. "Hey, mama. Got another project for you."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"You say he cooperated until you asked him when he'd last talked to his son," Hotch inquired after Morgan and Emily had brought him up to speed about their visit to Dr. Reid's father.

"Yeah."

"Maybe they're estranged," Emily put in. "I know how that is."

"Not everyone has a happy family life. Considering his mother's condition, who knows the kind of strain that can have on raising a child?"

"I wish we could talk to Mrs. Reid." Emily said.

"Me too, but I doubt we learn anything useful, if we could get past her doctors," Rossi commented.

"I think I'll pick-up this Dr. Switch for a little discussion," Sutton said and left the room.

Hotch watched him leave the addressed Dave. "I want you in there with Sutton when he talks to Dr. Switch.

Rossi grinned at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 _ **A/n I've taken several liberties in the use of hypnosis. Most of what I have done to Dr. Reid isn't possible with actual hypnotic techniques. The info about what happens to the brain during an EEG scan is as accurate as I can find.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Emerson Switch reminded Rossi of his least favorite criminology professor, Dr. Wilder. Dr. Switch was completely bald, with staring brown eyes that bulged as if he were in a constant state of surprise. His ears stuck out from both sides of his head and he had a day's worth of scruffy beard. His arms and legs seemed too short for his pudgy torso. He wore a white suit with a lilac shirt and a white tie. His shoes matched the suit, but he wore black socks that stood out like a pimp in a tent revival service. He smelled of peppermints, with a layer of body odor and some kind of cheap cologne that resembled musk.

"I don't appreciate being drug from my home on some FBI witch hunt," he proclaimed as soon as Morgan and Rossi entered the room. "I want a lawyer."

"That's your right, however," Rossi said. "We only want to ask you some questions about a student."

Dr. Switch pulled a dirty handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at the sweat from his forehead. He blew a nose that was long and thin and didn't go with the rest of his body.

"Why didn't the storm troopers that pulled me from my research just say so? We could have had a civilized conversation over some excellent port and cheese," he directed at Rossi.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, but Rossi didn't respond. "We believe one of your students, a Dr. Spencer Reid, killed two women."

Dr. Emerson laughed, but it was more like the braying of a mule, than a sound meant to come from the lungs of a human being. Rossi flinched, but only internally.

"If you think Dr. Spencer Reid a murderer, then I'm a concert pianist."

"Dr. Switch-"

"It's ridiculous. He's incapable of hurting a fly."

"What makes you say that?"

The pudgy little man, snorted in Morgan's direction. "Because, he's utterly terrified of becoming like his mother. I assume you're aware of her "condition," he said with some derision. "He's absolutely nuts about it. Do you know I used him as a subject in a few of my experiments? The things in that boy's mind."

Rossi cut his eyes over to Morgan who frowned a bit. "What kinds of experiments?"

"I'm the world's foremost authority on mesmerism. I'm currently studying its therapeutic qualities."

"Yes," Rossi said. "We are aware of your experiments. Tell me, how does it work?"

"Oh," Dr. Emerson grinned at him as though he were an old friend. "I can't divulge my secrets until I'm published, but I will say that it's all about post hypnotic suggestion."

"What kind of post hypnotic suggestion?"

"Sorry, but as I said, I can't talk about my research. It's top secret."

Rossi's eyes narrowed and Morgan almost laughed as Dr. Switch clearly didn't understand his position in the scheme of this interview. "I have no interest, whatsoever in your research," Rossi said in tones that could freeze the wings of a brass eagle. "I simply want to know if you gave Dr. Reid a post hypnotic suggestion. Perhaps to kill."

Dr. Emerson lost the "eager to share why I'm so wonderful," shine in his eyes. They became angry and offended. "If," he began in artic tones, "you knew anything about hypnosis you'd realize that you can't hypnotize someone to kill if they're not pre-deposed to homicide. It's quite impossible."

Rossi leaned forward as if he were about to share a hugely enjoyable secret for just the three of them. "Dr. Switch, you know as well as I do that anyone can kill, given the right stressor."

"That may be true, but one simply doesn't mesmerize someone and order them to kill. That's movie claptrap."

He sat back and examined his ragged nails. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to get back to my research."

"As soon as you answer my question," Rossi demanded and he was no longer friendly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"No one's accusing you of anything," Morgan said. "We just want to know if you gave Dr. Reid any post-hypnotic suggestions in the name of your research."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality is paramount to me," Dr. Switch began.

"We can and will get a court order if you don't cooperate. We can charge you with obstructing a police investigation."

Dr. Switch's ears went lobster red. "How dare you?"

"Two women are dead," Rossi said very quietly. "Murder trumps your privacy."

"We're not interested in what you make your students do under hypnosis, especially the pretty co-eds." Morgan added.

"I will not be insulted," Dr. Switch rose to his feet so fast his chair shot back and hit the wall behind him. The two way mirror shook in its frame. "I'm an ethical man."

Morgan opened a file and removed a sheaf of pages. "I've got two women that have accused you of sexual assault. They claim they answered your ad for research assistants and instead you hypnotized them and had sex with them. You made them forget their encounters, but both of them turned up with the same STD with no explanation of how they'd been infected."

"Lies," said Dr. Switch, but he was moping at his sweating forehead again. "They lied."

Rossi stroked at his beard with his right hand as he stared down the hapless doctor. "None of the accusations can be proved but you're the only common denominator these women have."

"It wasn't me," he insisted, and his face had gone the same color as spoiled milk.

"You're a liar, and a rapist," Rossi said as his eyes went hard and cold.

Dr. Switch tightened his grip on his handkerchief and twisted it until his knuckles went white. "Alright, what you said about the women, is true, but I swear I never gave Dr. Reid a suggestion. I told you, he's incapable of killing anyone."

Morgan looked at Rossi who shrugged and got to his feet. "I think you need to come with us, right now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he licked his lips anxiously. "I want a lawyer."

"We're not going to hurt you," Morgan assured him. "We only want you to observe Dr. Reid. We need to know if there's a way to bring him back to lucidity."

"How should I know?"

"I've just about had it with you," Rossi's dark eyes began to snap.

"I'd watch it," Morgan warned the smaller man. "This is not a man you want to irritate."

"Alright," he licked his lips again and mopped at his wet brow. "I'll help if I can."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ carried two steaming cups of coffee toward the conference room when a young officer approached her. "Do you know where Detective Sutton is?" She asked.

"He went with Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan to the hospital. They took Dr. Switch to see Dr. Reid."

"There is young woman at the front desk. She's been in here before, trying to get information on Dr. Spencer Reid."

"What's her name?"

"Dr. Maeve Donovan. She came in two days after your second victim disappeared to report him missing."

"Why is this the first time were hearing about a missing person report on Dr. Reid?"

The officer shrugged her shoulders. Her hazel eyes flicked to the right where another officer made his way past them in the hall. She lowered her voice a little and stepped closer. "He didn't believe her, Agent. He thought that maybe Dr. Reid took off because he didn't want to get married."

JJ pursed her lips. "I'll handle it," she replied. "I'll see her after I speak with Agent Hotchner."

"I put her in Lt. Bradley's office. She's in a meeting with the Mayor and won't be back for at least an hour."

JJ hurried back to the conference room and filled in Hotch and Emily.

"Would you please talk to her, Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Of course."

"Detective Sutton and I will have a conversation when he returns," Hotch said and his brows were knit together so tight that Emily decided to take her coffee and go find this Dr. Maeve Donovan. Facing Hotch's wrath wasn't on her list of things to do for a fabulous day.

Hotch turned to JJ after Emily had left the room. "I'll talk to the officer that took Dr. Donovan's original complaint. I want to know why Sutton decided not to share that Dr. Reid has a fiancé.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The woman sitting stiffly on a chair in front of an impressive oak desk leapt up as soon as Emily walked into the office. "Are you in charge here?" She demanded.

Her eyes were red rimmed and sea blue. She wore her long, wavy brown hair in a ponytail. She had a pretty face and a slim figure clothed in a light blue sweater over a white blouse and navy blue slacks. Her shoes were flat-soled and blue. Her hands were fisted at her sides and she had the determined look of someone new to causing a scene in public.

"Dr. Donovan, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm with the FBI." She held out a hand, but was ignored.

"Good, then you can tell me why they won't tell me what's going on. They're saying that Spencer killed those women."

"Dr. Donovan, please sit down and –"

"It's not true," repeated the distraught woman. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's utterly incapable of murder."

"Please, sit," Emily repeated. "How long have you known Dr. Reid?"

"We met a year ago. I moved here to head up a genetic research project at UNLV. He was suffering from horrible migraine headaches. His neurologist wasn't helping so he did some research and came across my project. He contacted me for help."

Emily gestured again to one of the chairs. "Dr. Donovan, please sit. My team is here to help him."

Maeve sat, pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at her eyes. "The police won't help me, and when I go to the hospital they won't let me see him. They say only family. I am his family, Agent…"

"Prentiss, but you can call me Emily."

"You're very kind, thank you."

"Dr. Donavon –"

"Please, call me Maeve."

"Alright, Maeve, can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be nice. I'm not that fond of coffee, but Spencer loves it…"

She began to sob into her handkerchief again. Emily reached over and took her hand for a brief moment. "I'll get you some water."

By the time she'd returned to the office, Maeve had calmed, but there was a cold and determined look in her eyes.

"Tell me about, Dr. Reid." Emily requested gently.

She smiled and it lit up her face. "Most people only notice that he's a genius, and he is, but he's also kind and sweet and gentle. We bonded over Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I think he's the only person I've ever met that loves books more than I do. He loves chess, and he has a keyboard that he plays for me. He's so talented. He's carries around the burden of inheriting his mother's mental illness. Do you know that his mother is schizophrenic?"

Emily nodded.

"That's why the police think he did this terrible thing, but he's not mentally ill. He's sad, but he's sound of mind, of that I have no doubt."

"Do you know anything about Dr. Emerson Switch?"

Maeve's eyebrows went up over her cup of water. "Yes, Spencer volunteered to participate in one of Dr. Switch's studies. He thought that hypnosis might help with his headaches."

She smiled at the expression on Emily's face. "I know what you're thinking, but he was desperate."

"I've heard hypnosis works well for weight loss and smoking cessation. I can imagine that it'd work for pain management too."

"There are several studies done recently at Columbia, Harvard and UCLA with hypnosis and pain management. The success rate in treating migraines needs more collaborative work, but the results are promising and – I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Emily grinned at her. "It's okay. I did ask the question."

"I only wish I had more information for you. I looked up Dr. Switch at the University. He seemed to have a stellar reputation." She watched Emily's face. "What's wrong?"

Emily nodded and drew in a deep breath. "We have a tech at Quantico that can dig up just about anything on anyone and she found that Dr. Switch has used his hypnosis research for less than ethical experiments."

"You think he did something to Spencer, made him do something." Her voice rose and she twisted her hands together so that her knuckles went white. "It's not possible."

"I believe you," Emily said.

"Tell me what I can do to help."

Emily studied her for a moment. "There might be something you can do."


	6. Chapter 6

"I still don't understand what you want me to do," Dr. Switch complained.

He'd wiped at his forehead endlessly as they'd travelled from the police precinct to the hospital. It hadn't been a long ride, but his profuse sweating only added to the stench of body odor that hung around him. Sutton kept glowering at the poor man, but Rossi didn't blame him. He wanted to find the nearest full bathtub and shove him in it.

"We need you to work your hypnotic skills on Dr. Reid," Morgan repeated.

"How? I told you I didn't give him any instructions under hypnosis."

"Like I believe that," Sutton said as he hitched up his pants.

They approached the double wooden doors that led into the psych ward. Rossi pushed the call button and asked for entry.

"Look," Dr. Switch said and began to talk so fast his words ran together. "Dr. Reid agreed to participate in one of my studies because he suffers from severe migraines. I helped him with pain management and that's all."

"What happened to your doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"People always show their true colors when you push the right buttons," Sutton sneered.

"I want to help," Switch said.

"You want to help because we threatened to arrest you," Rossi reminded him.

"Yes, well…" Switch subsided into silence until they reached Dr. Reid's room.

His doctor was leaving the room just as they approached. "How is he?"

She turned a scowl on Rossi. "His condition is worse. We had to restrain him for his own safety and the safety of the staff."

"What happened?"

"You interrogated him, I'd say it had everything to do with you." She turned her wrath on Morgan. "I told you not to disturb him."

"We didn't do anything," Morgan began.

"He became violent soon after you left. I have to believe that had something to do with you."

"Doctor, this is Dr. Emerson Switch. He's an expert on hypnotism. We were hoping that he might be able to –"

"The last thing that young man needs is someone else messing around with his head. I want you all to leave."

"Ma'am, were trying to find a killer."

She stood right in front of the door to Dr. Reid's room with both hands on her hips. "You can threaten me with legal action till doomsday, but I will not have you upset him. He's been through enough."

"Listen, lady," Sutton pushed past Morgan. "We've got a job to do and I won't stand for –"

"Sutton," Morgan grabbed him. "There's no need to make a scene."

Another doctor in a white coat along with a man dressed in a security uniform was headed their way. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Steven," said Dr. Chilton.

The second medical man and the security guard moved off down the hall but did not appear to be in a hurry to get back to their jobs. They watched the group with wary eyes.

"Dr. Chilton," Rossi said quietly. "I know it's your job to protect your patient, but we believe we might be able to help him."

She finally deflated, her shoulders lowering and her red hair seemed to flatten on the top of her head. She frowned and leaned into Rossi. "I wish you would have called before coming here, because we had to give him a sedative so he'd sleep. Even if he weren't restrained, he wouldn't be able to talk."

"Can't you give him something to wake him," Sutton wanted to know.

She narrowed her eyes at him but he just stood there with his arms crossed and looked at her like a man seeing a new species of spider for the first time.

"No. It's bad enough he came in here with Dilaudid in his system and catatonic, then you badger him."

Rossi pulled a card out of his wallet. "Please call us when he's awake. We need to talk to him."

She took the card and stuffed it into one of the pockets of her white coat. "Very well, Agent. Please leave…"

"Come on," Rossi said. "You heard the lady.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"What do you want me to do?" Maeve asked when Emily came back for her ten minutes later."

"I spoke to my Unit Leader and he agrees. We'd like to show you a couple of photos. We need to know if you have a connection to the victims."

"I can't look at crime scene photos," Maeve's face went sour milk pale and she immediately scrambled to her feet.

"No, not those photos," Emily put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Maeve clasped her hands together tight then let them hang down. "Will you tell me their names?"

"Yes, but we'd like you to see them as well, in case their names don't ring any bells."

"Alright, I'll try."

She followed Emily through the bullpen. Two officers, each on one side of a man with shaggy blond hair and a tattoo of a bear on his left bicep passed them. The man began to make loud, kissing noises in Emily's direction. "Hey, baby, come over here."

"Settle down, Anthony," said one of the officers, whose size rivaled Morgan and Sutton.

"I told you, my name is Bear. Ya can't see the tattoo, are ya blind, stupid cop."

The cop simply tightened his grip on "Bear's" arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. "You ask for me when I make bail," the man yelled back over his shoulder at Emily.

"Shut up," said the other cop, a little shorter than Bear, but strong enough to have the big man howling when he tugged on his arm. "F-ck you," he screamed. "I'll sue you for police brutality."

"Not without witnesses, and there ain't no witnesses here."

"Does that happen, often?" Maeve asked Emily who'd led them around the outside of the crowded bullpen.

"Not really," Emily said dismissively. "When it does, I usually turn it back around on them if I can, if I can't, I ignore it."

"Makes me glad I work in a lab," Maeve said. "My research team doesn't have time to treat me like a plaything."

"Most men aren't like that charmer," Emily said as they approached the conference room.

"There's no one like Spencer. He's the best man I know," Maeve said quietly and loyally. "I'll do anything I can to help him.

Hotch and JJ were going through missing person's reports for any cases that looked like they might be the early work of this new multiple murderer.

"This is Dr. Maeve Donovan. She's Spencer's fiancé. She's agreed to look at pictures."

"Thank you," Hotch greeted her with a rare smile.

"I just want to help Spencer. He didn't do this terrible thing."

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"You can call me JJ, if you like."

Maeve shook their hands. She looked around the room. The murder board had been taken down so there wasn't anything there for her to see that would shock her into thinking twice about helping them.

The round table was covered with files, but no visible pictures. "These are the two women that were killed."

Hotch picked up a file and removed two color photographs from them. "The first victim, Amber Dunaway."

He slid it over to Maeve. She studied it closely and shook her head. "I don't recognize the face or the name, although…"

"What is it?"

She sighed and let the picture slip out of her fingers to the table. "I don't know what it is, but her first name feels familiar somehow."

She huffed out a breath and pushed back her hair with an irritable twitch of her hand. "I wish I had an eidetic memory, like Spencer. He remembers the weirdest things. The other day we were talking about flowers for the wedding. My favorite flowers are tulips and he goes off on a tangent about Holland and wooden shoes, from a book he read back in college. It was amazing and –"

She came to an abrupt halt and went pink in the cheeks. "I'm sorry. I already told Agent Prentiss that I ramble when I'm nervous."

"It's all right, Dr. Donavon. We don't expect you to have all the answers."

Maeve's mouth twisted up in a tiny, grateful smile to Hotch. "Thank you.

She took the second photo from JJ and her eyebrows went up. "Megan Walsh. I can't believe it."

Her face went sheet pale and her eyes terrified. "Spencer was her tutor when he was eighteen and she was a senior at Cal-tech. She was failing math and he helped her get a B on her last final. She was his first serious girlfriend. He told me about her after we became engaged. I was curious and I found a picture on-line. She went to LA and tried to be an actress, but she wasn't a success at it."

"What can you tell me about their relationship?"

Maeve looked over at Emily who smiled and nodded her head reassuringly. "I don't know much, except that it was serious for him, but she was in it for what he could do for her grade point average. After graduation, she broke it off with him and he ended up in the jungle of Mexico with Cal-tech's answer to Indiana Jones on an anthropological dig."

Emily, JJ and Hotch were all staring at her with varying expressions of curiosity. "Anyway, it has nothing to do with right now. He hasn't talked to her in years."

"How do you know?" Hotch said. "Maybe they got back together and he didn't want you to find out."

Her face went from milk white to scarlet in seconds. "Why are you saying this? I thought you were on his side." Tears welled up in her sea blue eyes.

She turned on Emily. "I thought you wanted to help me. You said you don't believe Spencer's guilty, then you bring me in here accuse Spencer of cheating on me. What? Do you think he was sleeping with her behind my back and then killed her to keep it a secret? You're all crazy."

"Maeve…"

"Don't," she shoved out her hands when Emily tried to stop her from leaving the room. "We're not on a first name basis. I should've known you'd try to use me against Spencer. It won't work, Agent Hotchner," she spat back at him. "I won't help you frame him."

"Dr. Donovan!"

She ran out of the room and down the hall into the bullpen. "You want me to go after her," Emily jumped to her feet.

"No, let her go."

"Now what do we do?" JJ wondered aloud.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He opened his eyes, but it wasn't his hospital room that presented to his sight. It was a dark place with wavering yellow light that cast elongated shadows on stone walls.

Voices murmured around him, but they were like annoying insects in his ears. It was cool, like a cave and it smelled musty like an attic room. He turned slowly to speak to someone familiar, but a grinding sound behind him sent his heart into overdrive.

"Wait," someone screamed.

"No!"

He squeezed his eyes tight and made the images go away, but the blackness behind his eyes shut out everything except her voice. He could hear her speaking to him from far away. "I don't understand," he said.

"It's your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you," she screamed at him and suddenly it was _him_ that stood over him with hate in his eyes. "You killed her."

"No!"

"You did it on purpose."

"It was an accident."

He opened his eyes, but the shadows were gone. Everything was white around him like a warm blanket. He'd stay here, away from the shadows. The confusion of blood, and death retreated back into his mind and he could breathe again. He'd obey the voice that had commanded him to stay silent because if he spoke there'd be more death and he couldn't take it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rossi poured out his first cup of coffee, put it up to his lips and sighed. Bad police station coffee smelled and tasted the same no matter where they went in the country. Still, it kept him from falling on his face when they worked days at a time to make the world a better place.

"Why is it that cop shop coffee tastes the same no matter where we go?" Morgan groused as he poured out a new cup.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Rossi's phone beeped. He looked at the screen and frowned. "Dave Rossi."

Morgan watched his friend's face change as he spoke to the person on the other end of the call.

"Yes," Rossi said. "Thank you, Dr. Chilton. We'll be there in an hour."

"I take it our best witness is awake."

Rossi shoved his phone into his jacket pocket and gestured to Morgan. "Dr. Reid is awake. Let's go find Dr. Switch."

Morgan's forehead creased. "You still think he can help us."

"I do. If he can't then I have an idea of my own."

"What is it?"

Rossi took a final sip of his cooling coffee, grimaced, cursed in Italian and put the mug on the table near the coffee pot. "I'll fill you in on the way."

Morgan gestured toward the entrance of the precinct. "Let's get to it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Switch sat in the back of a black SUV for the second time in two days. This was completely unacceptable. His colleagues at the university were looking for an excuse to believe the lies about him. If they thought he was helping the federal government, he'd lose the rest of his hard fought reputation. After all, he could be forgiven for his sexual exploits. The wonderful thing about modern academia was that it took more than accusations of improper conduct to ruin a career. Tenure was everything, and he had it. He'd go along with the agents, but if things looked like they might go south, he'd call in a favor.

CMCMCMCMCM

The shadows around the corners of the hospital were beginning to disappear with the coming of sunrise. Dr. Reid didn't see them return to their daytime hiding places because he saw only the same thing playing over and over in his head. It was his fault and he must be punished said the voice in his head.

It didn't matter what he wanted. He must obey the voice and stay here in this dark place with blood and tears and despair. It was his destiny to suffer for all he'd done.

 _No!_

His voice, the one that always spoke in his head and told him he wasn't good enough, that he was ugly, overeducated and un-loveable suddenly rebelled against the voice of _him._

 _Don't listen to him._

 _I'm stronger than you._

 _NO!_

 _You must obey!_

 _Music played and it was a screeching funeral dirge that made him scream. No one heard the scream because it was only in his head._

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi entered the room first with Dr. Switch and Morgan behind him. The young Dr. Reid sat in bed, propped up against a couple of pillows. Rossi was just glad that they'd managed to avoid Dr. Chilton.

"I still don't understand what you expect me to do."

"Dr. Reid knows you," Rossi explained for the third time. "He was part of your experiments. Surely you left some kind of back door trigger to bring him out of a trance."

"It doesn't work like that," Dr. Switch insisted.

He took another dirty handkerchief from his front jacket pocket and began to mop at his sweaty and red forehead.

"If someone other than me put him in this trance and told him to stay locked away, then he is locked away. He'll only respond to a word, or a phrase or even a sound. How am I supposed to know what it is?

"I think you know because I'm not so sure you're not responsible for this," Morgan cut in and gestured around the room with one hand. He glowered at the smaller man in a way that rivaled Hotch at his best. "Admit and end this game."

"I told you, I didn't –"

"Prove it to us," Rossi interrupted. "Bring him out of it and let him tell us."

"I can assure you that whoever did this, will have instructed him not to remember anything when he's brought out of his trance."

"Then we'll have you to help us get his memory back."

Dr. Switch's shoulders slumped. His bulging eyes darted toward Reid and then to the door.

"Don't even think about it," Morgan warned. "I'm not in the mood. The case is at a standstill and Dr. Reid is our best hope for a lead. Get on with it."

Dr. Switch drew up and chair and removed a gold medallion from his pants pocket. It was large, twice as large as an old style 20 dollar gold piece.

"Dr. Reid," he twisted his hand so that the coin reflected light into the young man's eyes. He didn't flinch.

"I told you –"

Rossi put a hand on Switch's shoulder. "Just do it."

"Dr. Reid," he said again and his voice took on a soothing tenor. "I'm Dr. Switch. Do you remember me?"

Dr. Reid simply stared at the opposite wall as he had for the last twenty-four hours.

"I'm going to count back from three to one. You'll wake up refreshed and remember everything that's happened."

"Three. Two. One."

He clapped his hands twice, but Dr. Reid didn't flinch. He continued to sit and stare at the wall.

"I told you this wouldn't work."

"Try again," Morgan said.

"It won't work."

"Stop repeating yourself," Rossi snapped irritably.

Dr. Switch flinched, his shoulders went down then up as he straightened in his chair. His hand began to rotate the coin in front of Dr. Reid's eyes. "Spencer, I know you remember my voice, it's Dr. Emerson Switch. You must obey my voice, Spencer. Just relax and follow the coin, Spencer. Breath in and relax."

He twisted the coin back and forth for a very long time as he continued to speak to Dr. Reid in a soothing a low tone. Light reflected off the coin and hit Dr. Reid's eyes but he didn't respond.

"Listen to the sound of my voice," Dr. Switch said. "Remember the light, the warm golden light. It surrounds you, envelopes you like a soft blanket on a frigid winter day. The light is your friend, Spencer. It keeps you safe and calm. There's no reason to fear in the light. Nothing can hurt you in the light, Spencer."

Spencer blinked, but he didn't move or make any sign that he was aware of any of them, especially Dr. Switch.

"Spencer, remember the last time we talked. I promised you there's nothing to fear. I'm going to count down from three. You'll wake up feeling refreshed and you'll remember everything."

As before, he counted back from three and clapped his hands, but nothing happened. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't break through? He's under someone's control. It's not me."

"Are you sure about that?" Morgan said. "There's something you're not telling us."

He stared down Switch because his hands were trembling and he wouldn't look at Rossi or Morgan. He began to mop at his forehead again.

"There's nothing else I can do."

"I think we should talk to those girls again, find out if you did more than rape them under hypnosis."

"Alright, there is one more thing I can try."

"I thought so," Rossi smirked.

Dr. Switch began to speak to Dr. Reid, but this time his voice trembled a little and his eyes jittered in their sockets.

"Spencer, listen to me. Remember what I told you. When I say the word, you'll awaken and remember everything."

He looked up at Morgan, and flinched when Morgan rolled his hands at him. "Do it!"

"Liberate," Dr. Switch said sharply.

Dr. Reid's eyes swung in their sockets, but he didn't flinch or even move.

"That's it, that's the word, but it didn't work. Someone else is controlling him," he reiterated. "The only way to snap him out of it is figure out the trigger."

"Then you're the one that's going help us figure out that trigger," Rossi said.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Because you know him. You're going to tell us everything he told you in your so called sessions. I wanna know every detail, every secret he divulged to you under hypnosis," Rossi was right in Switch's face. "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," he wiped at his forehead. "I'll tell you everything I know."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia punched the speed dial for Emily's phone. "Prentiss," said her friend's voice over the line.

"I did some digging on Dr. Reid and I found a couple of things you should know."

"Let me put you on speaker."

"Did you know that during the year between his first and second doctorates, he went to Mexico with a friend on some archeological dig?"

"Yeah, his fiancé mentioned it."

"Did she tell you that one of the students was killed three days before the end of the expedition?"

"No," Emily said as Hotch looked up and JJ's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Her name was Elizabeth Summers. She was a graduate student and just months away from finishing her degree. The trip was supposed to be the last of the research she needed for her doctorate."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"I'm stumped, fearless leader. Her body was shipped back to the states, but no autopsy was performed. The Mexican authorities weren't happy with the negative publicity occasioned by the accident and they kicked the entire expedition back to the States without doing their own investigation. They basically said the explorers had gone into the jungles at their own risk and whatever befell them was their fault. I read, "Stupid Americans," between the lines."

Emily and JJ looked at each other with amused expressions at Garcia's sarcasm, but Hotch simply glared at the speaker phone as if it had personally insulted him.

"What else, Garcia?"

"Her body was cremated so there's no chance of an exhumation. Get this, her final expenses were paid for by Dr. Brian Telly. He was another doctoral student in the expedition and from what I gather from newspaper articles about it, they were lovers."

"Interesting," JJ said.

"Yes and it's all I have for now."

"Garcia, we need this Brian Telly's address and contact info."

"I'm way ahead of you, boss, I sent the info to your phones. Be good!" She admonished them and hung up without a goodbye.

"What do you think, Hotch?" Emily asked.

He was perusing the info Garcia sent him. "I think we need to talk to Dr. Brian Telly."

He indicated a photograph Garcia had linked to the info she'd sent about Telly. "Take a look at Elizabeth Summers."

Emily and JJ studied the photograph. "She could be a twin to both our victims."

"Yes," Hotch scowled. "Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I know how to help him," said a voice from the doorway to Dr. Reid's hospital room."

All three men turned at the same time to see a slim woman with long, wavy, hair the color of chestnuts and eyes the blue green of the ocean, standing with Emily.

"How can you help?" Dr. Switch demanded, but they ignored him.

Maeve slipped past Emily and went to Dr. Reid's bedside. "Oh, baby, I was so worried about you."

She leaned over and kissed him delicately on the mouth. His eyes didn't blink, but a solitary tear slipped over the edge of one of his eyelids and rolled down his cheek. She took his hand and held it. "You have to come back to me, Spencer. I need you. Please…"

It was as though the rest of them didn't exist. Morgan watched her with undisguised curiosity. Rossi observed her the way you might watch an interesting experiment and Switch stared at her with something that made Emily's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Hey," she snapped her fingers right next to his ear and he jumped.

"What's she doing here?" He demanded. His face had gone the color of badly mixed strawberries and cream.

Emily gave him a long, considering look, then turned her attention to Morgan and Rossi. "She came back to the precinct this morning. She said they wouldn't let her into see him because she's not family. So I got her in. She claims to be able to help him."

"I can," Maeve said. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I finally remembered something Spencer told me about his sessions with Dr. Switch."

The pudgy man blanched and looked away from her. His eyes skipped to Emily, went wide at her stare and fell on Rossi, who looked like he'd smelled something nasty, then went to Morgan, who glowered worse than Hotch at his best.

"What?"

"Dr. Donovan said she remembered something about your sessions. You better not be holding out on us," Morgan warned him. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Spencer explained to me that he told Dr. Switch about Elizabeth Summers."

Switch twisted his hands together, but didn't speak. He licked his lips and folded them so tightly, they went white.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, just that she was killed on an archeological dig."

"That's not true," Maeve said and for the first time, she turned her gaze to Dr. Switch. He flinched and wiped at his sweating forehead.

"Spencer's always blamed himself for her death."

"Why?" Rossi asked

"He believes her death was his fault."

"What happened?" Emily asked. She took one of the very uncomfortable chairs and perched on the edge.

"She was trapped in one of the inner chambers. The door was rigged with a booby trap, just like you see in the movies. Dr. Brian Telly – who was a student just like Spencer - claimed that it was Spencer that triggered the door to close. It was airtight and by the time they got to her, she'd suffocated to death.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Dr. Switch said.

Morgan's eyes bored into him like a laser. "Stay out of it."

"He is right, what's that have to do with Dr. Reid trance," Rossi asked bluntly. "How can it help us?"

"Brian thought Spencer and Elizabeth were having an affair. He accused them the same day they broke through to the new chamber. Spencer says he never thought of her as more than a friend, but Brian never believed it."

"You think he had something to do with her death and blamed it on Dr. Reid."

"It wouldn't surprise me. He and Spencer were friends since Spencer was studying for his second doctorate. Brian's six years older than Spencer, but much less intelligent. They met because Spencer took a class in archeology, which he considers a hobby. Their professor, Dr. Patel Tuni gets the funding to go on this expedition and talks Spencer into going with him. Brian was incensed. He thought he Dr. Tuni's favorite."

"Go away," said a voice.

Maeve leaned over Dr. Reid. "Spencer."

"Leave me alone."

"Dr. Reid," Rossi said sharply. "Can you hear me?"

The young man's eyes blinked slowly as if he were coming out of a deep sleep. "Tempus Sto Defixus."

His hand raised slowly off the bed near his hip and covered his mouth. He giggled like a boy of seven, then he resumed staring off into space at something only he could see.

"He said that yesterday when we arrived."

"Time Stand Still," Maeve said. "That was Elizabeth's favorite song."

"How do you know that?"

"Spencer told me. When he found out that I like Rush. He told me that she loved it and Brian hated it."

"Interesting," Rossi observed."

"Spencer," Maeve said and shook his shoulder. "I'm here. Please wake up."

Another tear trembled at the edge of his right eye, it dropped and fell to the white blanket that covered him from his waist to the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said and he looked straight at Maeve.

"You didn't hurt me."

"Go away!" he suddenly shouted. "I can't speak, he'll know. Tempus Sto Defixus!"

"Spencer."

He'd gone very silent again. His fingers moved restlessly on the blanket until Maeve took one of them and held it tight. "I know you remember me. I know somewhere deep down you're in there. Please, baby, fight your way out. Come back to me so that we can face this together.

"He's in a trance," Switch said. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Spencer, why do you keep repeating Tempus Sto Defixus?"

Dr. Reid's eyes suddenly cleared. He blinked as though coming out of a deep sleep. He looked around and went blotchy red in the face, until he saw Maeve.

"Maeve, what are you doing here? Who are they?" He pointed to Rossi. What's Dr. Switch doing here?" Where am I? What's happening?" All of this was said so fast they could barely understand him.

She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "I thought you were gone forever, Spencer. You frightened me so badly. What happened to you?"

"I don't understand. The last I remember was going out to my car after my last class and then – wait, who are you?" He directed this to Rossi."

"My name is SSA David Rossi of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. This is SSA Derek Morgan."

"Why are you here?" Dr. Reid demanded. "What's going on?"

"We're here because yesterday morning you were found two miles from a crime scene, covered in the blood of a murdered woman."

The color drained out of Dr. Reid's face as though someone had pulled a plug in his neck. He looked like someone that might be sick. He swallowed hard. "I didn't kill anyone."

"We know," Morgan said. "But you're are our best witness to whoever did kill them. You've been in some kind of hypnotic trance since you were found. Maeve brought you out of it."

"How did you do that?" Rossi demanded.

"I don't know," she shook her head, confusion darkening her eyes. "I mentioned Tempus Sto Defixus, and…" She lifted her hands and let them fall. "I don't understand."

Dr. Switch stared at Maeve and there was something in his eyes that made her shift around and embrace Dr. Reid, who kissed her on the head. "I missed you," she said.

"How did you know what to say?" Switch said accusingly.

"Why are you here?" Spencer demanded. "I told you months ago to leave us alone."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

Dr. Reid ignored Morgan. "Get out!"

"I will not be spoken to in such a way."

"If you don't leave, I'll do what I said and contact the University and the police."

"How dare you?"

"I dare many things," said, Dr. Reid as his hazel eyes flashed. "Not the least of which is to see you punished for everything you've done to innocent women and for what you tried to do to Maeve."

"I did nothing!"

"Oh, I know you did," Dr. Reid shot back. "Get out of here!"

Dr. Switch went to the door, then turned and spoke with all of the dignity he could muster. "The university will hear about this. They'll think twice about your grant, Dr. Donovan when they find out your fiancé is the subject of police investigation."

"Let him go," Morgan advised when Dr. Reid tried to get out of his hospital bed. "I'm sure the school would rather have you, you're far more valuable to them." He directed to Maeve, who went rosy in the cheeks.

"Thank you," Dr. Reid said.

"You can thank us by telling us who knows you well enough to implant a trigger like the words Tempus Sto Defixus. It would appear that it has special meaning to you."

"I don't understand. Its song lyrics translated into Latin. It doesn't mean anything."

"Except that it's part of Elizabeth Summers favorite song."

He went silent for a long time as Maeve watched him and continued to clasp his hand as though he might fly apart at any moment. He finally drew in a long breath. "I wish I could help you, but everything is a blank for the last couple of days. I can't remember anything."

"What about Brian?" Maeve asked.

"What about him?"

"I thought he blamed you for his girlfriend's death," Rossi asked bluntly.

Dr. Reid looked down at his hands for a long moment. "How did you find out about that?"

"We have an amazing technical analyst at Quantico and Maeve told us. She thought it might help."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay." He stroked his hand through her hair in a tender way that made Morgan grin.

"You're still friends," Rossi probed.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't speak for a long time, but about six months ago, he called me out of the blue and asked if we could talk. He said he was wrong to blame me for Elizabeth's death, that it'd been a tragic accident and would I forgive him."

"I'd say that's a pretty big request," Morgan observed.

"I don't have many close friends, Agent Morgan. Despite the difference in our ages, we were always close. I decided it wasn't worth it to hold a grudge."

Rossi glance over at Morgan who raised his eyebrows. "You're a forgiving man."

"As I said, I don't have many friends. Also, I can see that you have your doubts, Agent Rossi. Why don't you tell me what you're really thinking?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Brian Telly's home sat at the edge of a new housing community outside the city limits of Las Vegas. The sun shone harshly on the sand that bordered the homes on three sides. It was too bright, and too new, for Emily's taste. She wondered what kind of insects might come out of the desert to make their homes in the neighborhood, then decided she didn't want to know.

"Interesting choice of neighborhood."

Hotch shut off the engine and stepped out of the SUV. He surveyed the house and the homes to their left and right. They all looked the same from the outside, all tan stucco and steeply pitched roofs. The only difference was the cars parked in the driveways, the patio furniture, and the color of the paint on the window shutters.

"Stepford neighborhood," Emily commented. "Gives me the creeps."

"Perfect place to blend in," Hotch observed.

"No kidding."

The wind kicked up as they ascended the porch steps to a door painted forest green with a door knocker shaped like some kind of strange symbol. It pushed her hair around her head and into her face. She was shoving it behind her ears when Hotch knocked.

The man that answered the door wasn't what she expected despite the photo Garcia had sent to her phone. To say he didn't do his picture justice was an understatement. He stood at least six foot five and had a full head of golden blond hair, cut short, perhaps half an inch longer than a regulation military haircut. His eyes were icy blue and they crinkled up as he smiled at her. He wore a white linen shirt untucked over a pair of khaki shorts and rope sandals. His body, what she could see, appeared to be as well muscled as Morgan. He wore a neat goatee, had a Roman nose, and a wide mouth.

"May I help you?"

His voice was soothing and melodious. It reminded Emily of a singer she'd know in college who'd studied to be his generation's answer Pavarotti.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner and this is SSA Prentiss. We're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Of course not," said Dr. Telly. "I was just getting ready to host a party tonight. The grant for my next dig came through and I'm afraid I'm a little distracted."

He led them in to a living area that reminded Emily of her parent's beach house in the Hamptons. It was bright, and open with large windows inviting in the sun to warm the eggshell white walls. The furniture was comfortable, and pastel in color. The floors were hardwood with throw rugs that matched the furniture. She tried not to stare at the huge fireplace along the north wall or the rest of the room that seemed to be trying too hard.

"What can I do to help?" Dr. Telly was asking as he invited them to sit.

"A former colleague of yours, a Dr. Spencer Reid's in the hospital psychiatric ward. We believe he may have witnessed a murder."

"Spencer! You're kidding!"

"No." Hotch answered and his scowl made Telly sit up straight.

"I had no idea."

"You don't watch the news." Emily wanted to know as she looked around the room that was so clean, she thought she might be able to eat off the highly polished floors.

"Well, yes, but you see, I've been out of town until last night."

He scooped his hand through his hair and smiled at her with blinding white teeth. Then he winked at her and she narrowed her eyes in response.

"Where were you?"

"Am I a suspect?"

Hotch met his eyes and stared until Telly blinked. "Not at this time. We're interviewing everyone associated with Dr. Reid."

"May I ask why? You don't think Spencer had anything to do with a murder."

"He's a material witness and we're trying to retrace his movements."

"As I said, I've been out of town for the last four days. I'm in the middle of a new project that's finally going to put me on the map as an archaeologist."

"May I ask where you were?"

Telly's eyes went arctic. "I don't think so, Agent Hatcher."

"Hotchner," Hotch said steadily.

"Sorry, but I can't discuss my work. You'll have to wait for me to publish my findings."

"We're not interested in your research, only in your movements for the last four days."

"As I said," he repeated as if Hotch were deaf or a small child. "I was working on my next project. I can't discuss the details."

"Even if it means that you're cleared from suspicion," Hotch said evenly.

Telly stood up. "I think it's a good idea if you leave now."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Hotch said icily. "We'll be in touch."

"I'd appreciate it if you directed your questions through my attorney."

When they were back on the street, Emily turned around and eyed the house speculatively. "Is it just me, or is he hiding something?"

"Oh he's hiding something," Hotch answered. "Let's get back to the precinct."

His phone beeped as he was about to start the engine. "Hotchner."

She listened to Hotch but kept her eyes on the home they'd just left. In the bright light of the sun, she could see that someone stood at one of the windows staring back at her. Then the person turned and curtains were drawn over the glass with an annoyed twitch.

"That was Rossi," Hotch's voice brought her back to the present. "He said Dr. Reid's finally come out of his trance."

"How did that happen?"

"I'll fill you in on the way to the hospital. It has something to do with Dr. Reid's fiancé."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"What's going on in here?"

Dr. Reid's nurse stood in the doorway to his room. "Who are all of you people? Dr. Reid, you're awake."

She pushed past them and reached for her blood pressure cuff. "I need to take your vitals."

"Ma'am if you don't mind –"

She looked around and pinned Rossi with a glare that would've done Hotch proud. Her dark eyes flashed and though she wasn't more than five two she exuded more authority than a military general.

"I do mind. My patient is suddenly coherent and I have a room full of people that appear to be interrogating him. I think you need to leave until I talk to Dr. Chilton."

"Ma'am," Rossi attempted again. "We're in the middle of a murder investigation. Dr. Reid is a witness and –"

"I don't care if you're the Grand High Poohbah of all Creation, Dr. Reid is –"

"It's okay," Spencer said to the nurse. "I want to help."

"Are you sure? You need your rest."

"I'm sure."

She blistered Morgan and Rossi with her eyes. "I'm taking this man's vitals and then you can speak to him."

She wrote his statistics on a sheet of paper then strode out of the room after encouraging Spencer to take a drink of water. "I'll be back in an hour," she advised him and ignored the rest.

"I know what you're thinking," Spencer directed to Rossi as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted by the advent of the nurse. "You think Maeve had something to do with this."

"Spencer I didn't –"

"Shh," he stroked her hair again. "They think that because you had the trigger, that maybe you're working with the person that killed these women."

"All I did was repeat the English translation of "Tempus Sto Defixus. How could I know it would work? "

"You think Maeve's jealous of Elizabeth," Spencer narrowed his eyes. "You're crazy."

"I'm not jealous of a dead woman," Maeve said indignantly.

"It doesn't matter what," Spencer said. "Maeve didn't kill anyone. She doesn't fit the profile of the _man_ you're chasing."

"What do you know about the profile?"

"He's meticulous, a planner that has some kind of grudge against me, strong enough to make him snap. When you do catch him, you'll find that he has an intense hatred of women, despite his success with the opposite sex. He was physically and/or sexually abused by a female authority figure when he was a child. It may be his mother or possibly older sisters. He's white, in his thirties, with job that allows him a certain amount of freedom. He'll drive a flashy car, and if he's not in a relationship, he'll have his eye on someone."

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other. "You're awake less than five minutes, you haven't looked at the case files and you lay out the profile just like that?"

"I met Jason Gideon about four years ago at a seminar. I thought at the time that I wanted to be a profiler."

"Why didn't you?"

"I had some personal issues that aren't pertinent to the case and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Jason Gideon is the reason we're here," Rossi said. "You were mumbling his name when they found you."

"I was?"

"Yes."

Reid looked at Maeve who squeezed his hand tight. "I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter," Rossi said. "We need a list from you of everyone you know that might fit the profile of this killer. He's someone you know."

"Or, I have a stalker," Reid said as he watched Morgan give Rossi a significant look.

"It's possible," Morgan shrugged.

"It's more than possible. Every year 14 out of every 1000 persons age 18 and older, are victims of stalking, according to the Bureau of Justice Statistics."

"If you know that," Rossi said, "Then you also know that 3 out of 4 victims know their stalker personally."

"You're thinking about Brian," Maeve accused.

"It's possible. We have other angles we're working on."

"That means you don't want to tell me."

"I like her," Rossi said and he grinned at her.

Spencer gave him a black look. "I like her, too. Can we get back to this killer of yours, I want to be able to go home without looking over my shoulder?

"The faster we get a list from you, the quicker you can get out of here. For now, I think the doctors will want to keep you where you are."

"I know," Reid acquiesced. "I'll make up a list for you."

"Babe, are you sure you're strong enough."

"I'm fine, Maeve. Can you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything."

"Go see my mother, and tell her what's happened. She trusts you."

"I will."

She kissed him despite Morgan and Rossi watching them and left.

"Well," Reid said. "Get me something to write with, I have a list to make for you."

Dr. Chilton entered the room. "Dr. Reid, I'm told you're back with us."

She gave Rossi and Morgan another dark look. "Why are you here again?"

"We brought in an expert to see if we could bring Dr. Reid back to himself. As it was, his fiancé did the trick."

"I'm glad to hear it, now I want you to leave so I can evaluate him."

"Does that mean I can leave," Reid asked hopefully.

She took in his expression and his lovely eyes that were full of light and intelligence, now that he was fully conscious.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here for at least another twenty-four hours. I have tests I need to run."

"I feel fine."

"You were catatonic a few minutes ago. We need to do a CT scan to make sure your brain hasn't suffered any damage."

"May I at least have a cup of coffee," Spencer said. "I'm tired and thirsty."

"No, but I'll see you get some water, and we'll see about something for you to eat."

"Dr. Reid," Rossi said. "We'll be in touch."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Maeve ran a brush through her hair and tugged on the collar of her shirt. She looked into the eyes of her reflection and frowned. She should have something colorful to wear for Spencer. After all, he was in the hospital and he should have brightness to make him smile. She sighed, put her brush back in the drawer and went to the living room.

A knock at her door sent her heart racing. Who could possibly be there? She'd made it clear to her friends and family that all of her attention had to be on Spencer.

"Who is it?" She shouted through the door.

"It's Brian."

Her hand stopped inches from the door knob. Brian? Why? Now she wished she hadn't shouted. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't there.

"Hey," he said as she reluctantly opened the door. "I heard about Spencer. I wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine. I was on my way to see him and…"

"I'm sorry," he said but there was something in his eyes that made her step away from him.

"Look, I really have to go, Brian. He needs me."

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know I'm there for you if you need me."

He entered the space she'd left by backing away. He shut the door and his eyes shifted again. "I really have to go." She said shakily.

She backed away from him and he smiled. "I used to wonder how it was that you preferred Spencer over me."

"Brian, we've been through this. We went out for a couple months. It didn't work out. You know why?"

He studied her as though he couldn't quite understand her spoken language. "You never trusted me."

"Brian, I –"

"You've always thought you were too good for me, Maeve."

She held out her hands to him as if the ward off a blow. "That's not true, Brian. You –"

"Shut up, you little bitch. It's his fault," he spit out. "It's always his fault, first Elizabeth and now you."

The hate in his eyes sent the blood screaming away from her heart and to the tips of her fingers and toes. She looked left but he was too fast. He lunged at her and grabbed her into his arms like a snake with its prey.

"He turned Elizabeth against me and then he whispered in your ear. Why did you listen to him you?"

"He didn't say anything to me, Brian. " She tried to wrench away from him, but his grasp on her throat was too strong.

The peppermint on his breath made her wretch, but he wouldn't let her go. His mouth moved against her left ear as he spoke. "I'm going to teach you and him what happens to people that betray me.

He shoved her and she flew back and into the glass coffee table. The crash of the glass around her and the crack against the back of her head echoed like she'd spoken aloud in a vast cathedral. Then there was pain as sharp as a knife and as red as the sunrise through wildfire smoke. Then there was only blackness as her head hit the throw rug under the table and the breath whooshed out of her lungs.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team decided to meet for breakfast that morning at a café recommended by Lt. Miller. She'd said it had been a favorite for years. They found a table next to one of the huge windows that let in autumn sunshine and the sight of people hurrying along sidewalk and in and out of the ever present casinos. The café was about three quarters full of people ranging from obvious tourists to locals on their way to work. A juke box played in one corner and servers in light blue uniforms wove in and out of customers and each other.

"Haven't had diner food in years," Rossi commented as they dug into their plates.

"There's a place called "Joe's" in DC that makes the best omelets on the east coast." Morgan advised.

"You're buying breakfast our next day off."

"Deal."

"What about the rest of us?" Emily wondered.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're all invited."

Emily raised her eyebrows in Hotch's direction. He allowed his mouth to curve into a smile. "I don't think his heart's in it," Emily observed.

"When was the last time you treated the team to lunch?" He shot back.

"Yeah, I think you're way overdue." Morgan said after swallowing a bite of his toast.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Emily began.

"Guys," JJ said. "Let's eat, not draw blood."

They continued on in comfortable silence until Morgan's phone vibrated. "What now," Emily wanted to know.

"Hey baby-girl, what you got for me?"

"So much more than you can handle," she shot back happily.

"We'll see about that."

"Be careful what you wish for. I've been checking into the staff at UNLV and I found something very interesting."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"One of the lab drones working with Dr. Maeve Donovan has a criminal record."

Morgan's eyebrows went up as the rest of the team listened to his end of the conversation. "Dazzle me," he said to Garcia. JJ rolled her eyes and Emily snorted laughter.

"I found a sealed juvenile file on one Harold Sharp."

"What does it say?"

"You assume I broke the seal," she said in a tone of mock insult.

"Penelope!"

"Alright, I broke the seal, but don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

She laughed at the impatience in Morgan's voice. "He was arrested for peeping in his neighbor's window with a telescope. He was seventeen and his target was fifteen."

"Don't tell me, it was his first offense so they let him off with a slap on the wrist and sealed the file."

"Yep, he got six months' probation and court ordered psychiatric care."

"What's he doing working in a genetics lab?"

"He graduated from Harvard with a degree in genetics. He was selected by Dr. Donovan for this project. Apparently, he knows his stuff."

"Let me guess, he's kept his nose clean, no arrests in the last eight years."

"Yeah, but don't these guys continue to escalate?"

"Usually, but there's always a first time for everything. You got an address for him."

"Of course, I'm sending it to your handhelds," she informed him.

Hotch only gave Morgan a look when he ended his call with Garcia. Morgan filled them in while they finished their breakfast.

"Do you think this guy's involved?" JJ asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Rossi put in. "Let's go have a chat with him, Aaron."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Harold Sharp reminded Hotch of his high school lab partner. His greasy, blond hair stuck up from his head as though he'd been electrocuted. His round face was badly scarred from acne and he wore black framed glasses with coke bottle lenses. He wore faded khaki pants with a white lab coat flapping over a black tee shirt with the words "Einstein rules" in white letters on the front. His feet were covered by filthy running shoes that might have once been blue.

"I don't have time for the feds," was the first thing out of his mouth. "I'm in the middle of very important work that could change the world."

Rossi flicked a look at Hotch, whose glower did not waver as he took in the young man. "That's fantastic," he said, but we're investigating the murder of two women."

"You think I had something to do with it?"

"We're covering all the bases."

"But, you asked to speak with me specifically. Why aren't you questioning the rest of the drones?"

One of the drones, who'd had her head over a microscope looked up and scowled at them. "Do you mind?"

"Follow me," Sharp said and turned for a door to his left. "I don't want her to hear this."

She ignored him and went back to her work. He opened the door, led them down a hallway and through another door. It looked like a lounge area with a few round tables, some candy machines and one battered couch. He threw himself into one of the plastic chairs and folded his arms over his chest. "You didn't answer my question. Why am I singled out for this witch hunt?"

"Because you have a record."

The young man went so red in the face, Rossi thought his face might spontaneously combust. "I was a kid! How did you read it? I was assured it was sealed."

"As I said, this is a murder investigation."

"I know my rights," began the young man.

"Where were you on October 7 and September 12th?" Hotch broke in.

"I was here. I'm always here. If you don't believe me, ask anyone."

Hotch switched tactics as the young man continued to sit and stare at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long have you known Dr. Maeve Donovan?"

Sharp's watery green eyes looked at the scuffed tile floor under his shoes. "She's the head of this project."

"How long."

Sharp flinched at the command in Hotch's voice. "The project began a year ago. I was chosen over six other candidates for this position."

He raised his eyes to Hotch and there was pride in them that made Rossi want to roll his eyes. "I was the best candidate for the job."

"What do you know about Dr. Donovan's finance, Dr. Spencer Reid?" Rossi asked abruptly.

Sharp's eyes went cold and he began to stare at his fingers instead of at Hotch. "I don't know anything about him. Dr. Donovan mentions him occasionally, but that's all."

"I believe you know more than you're telling us, Mr. Sharp."

"I don't know anything about Dr. Spencer Reid or those women. I'm always here at work. You can ask anyone."

"We will," Hotch assured him.

"Just because a guy makes a mistake doesn't mean he's a killer," Sharp put in.

"You like to watch girls undress, I don't see that changing just because you're an adult," Rossi said.

"I don't spy on people," but he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Do you know Amber Dunaway or Megan Walsh?"

Sharp met Hotch's eyes and his face was twisted in anger. "I didn't touch those girls."

"That's not an answer."

"I have to get back to work," Sharp said and he rose from his chair like a snake about to strike. I have important work to do."

"Before you go, we'd like to speak to Dr. Donovan."

"She's not here yet. Unlike most of us, she has a life outside the lab," he said and there were tears in his eyes.

He stomped out of the lounge like a two year old in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"Interesting young man," Rossi quipped.

"He didn't answer my question about watching Maeve."

"I noticed… I'd like to get a warrant for his place, just to be sure."

Hotch sighed. "I would too, but we don't have probable cause. You know as well as I do that Garcia opened that sealed file without a warrant. No judge will grant a search warrant based on what she found through less that legal means."

"Still, it might be worth it to have the locals watch him for a couple of days."

Hotch smiled, and it was like the grin of a predator about to attack its next prey. "I think that's an excellent idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Reid shuffled to the edge of his bed and stood up on legs that shook a little. He licked his lips and scanned the room that he thought of as his prison. He saw a wooden cabinet at one end of the room and was in the act of walking carefully in its direction when his nurse entered the room.

"Oh good, you're up. How do you feel?"

His nurse, Kevin, was a large man with, blond hair and eyes the color of the summer sky. He smiled widely and said, "The doctor's taking you off IV meds. Also, it's time for breakfast. What do you want?"

"I want my clothes and I want to get out of here."

The nurse merely smiled at him. "Dr. Chilton wants a neurologist to check you."

"I don't need a neurologist. I'm fine. I'm awake and I want to get out of here."

"Now, Dr. Reid, you know you've had a rough forty-eight hours. Dr. Chilton wants to be sure you're fit to be released."

Spencer decided to change tactics. "I know you're only doing your job, but I really do feel fine. Can I please talk to Dr. Chilton?"

Kevin studied him for a minute. "Alright, but until then I suggest you relax."

"I'm bored," Reid said in his best whiny voice.

Kevin clapped him on the shoulder. "Let me take out your IV port and I'll see if I can find you some reading material. Would that be okay?"

"I'd appreciate it."

He sat and watched as the nurse removed his IV. He gave a breakfast order he didn't intend to eat and sighed when the nurse left. He got back to his feet and went to the cupboard. There was a white bag with his watch, his wallet and keys, but his clothes were missing. Damn it! He had to get out of this psych ward.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Detective Sutton entered the conference room with a large mug of coffee and a very irritated expression on his face. "What's this I hear about you talking to some lab geek without me," he directed at Hotch.

"Detective Sutton, you've been nothing but antagonistic to us since we landed in Las Vegas. I'd like to know why?"

"It wasn't my idea to call in the Feds," Sutton began. "We have a perfectly good suspect and –"

"If you're referring to Dr. Spencer Reid, you're wrong."

Sutton's face twisted into a mask of anger. "I know what my eyes tell me. He was on the scene. He had her blood on his clothes –"

"He was drugged and incoherent. We've established that he was under someone's hypnotic control –"

"You fell for that," Sutton interrupted. "I thought you big shot profilers knew all the tricks. He may not have killed her, but he's someone's accomplice and I will not have you screwing up my case."

"If you interrupt me one more time, I will have you thrown off this case." Hotch said with such deadly calm, JJ flinched. He'd gone cold and his eyes were black with fury.

"Now you wait just a minute."

"No," Hotch continued. "I will not have you railroad an innocent man into jail. We don't force a profile to fit a suspect, Detective. You've seen for yourself that Dr. Reid's behavior doesn't fit the profile of this killer."

"I still say a profile's no substitute for honest police work."

Sutton stood down a bit, but Hotch stared at him until the detective drew in a long breath and said. "Look, the LT is breathing down my neck and the mayor's on her back. I wanna get this guy, whoever he is, but I don't wanna let an obvious suspect slip through because the case is circumstantial, for now."

"I appreciate your position," Hotch said and his eyes lost their anger. "We want to work with local police, not step over them."

Sutton nodded. "I'm sorry I blew up. I want to be kept in the loop."

"Next time, don't barge in with a chip on your shoulder and we'll keep you in that loop," Rossi put in.

"We talked to Harold Sharp and he's definitely hiding something. Sit, and we'll fill you in. I'd like your opinion." Hotch said.

When Hotch finished his summation of the interview with Sharp, Sutton whistled. "You think he's got the hots for Dr. Donovan."

"Oh definitely," Rossi said. "Whether that has anything to do with anything remains to be seen."

"I think we should bring her in again for another chat. After all, she did happen to stumble on the right words to bring Dr. Reid out of whatever state he was in and now a lab drone has the hots for her that she supposedly doesn't return."

"I hate to say it," Morgan put in. "I think he's right."

"Morgan," Emily interrupted. "You can't think she's involved in this. What woman would participate in such a thing?"

"Amber Canardo," JJ said.

Emily gave her a look. "Is that a relevant comparison?"

"I'm just saying that some women are more ruthless than men. This makes more sense if he has help." JJ went on.

Emily looked over at Sutton who was grinning at JJ. Her friend was ignoring him which made Emily smirk at him. He went pink in the cheeks and climbed to his feet. "I'll send a couple of uniforms to pick her up."

"Hotch," Emily began when he left the room. "You can't think –"

"I don't," he cut her off. "I do agree that we need to speak with her, and this time we need to shake her up a bit."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "You're right. I'm letting my emotions cloud my judgement."

"You like her," Rossi said.

"Yeah, I could see her as a friend." Emily admitted. "I know," she turned her gaze to Hotch. "I can't lose my objectivity. Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

"I have no problem with empathy," Hotch said to all of them, "Just remember why we're here and remember that we have a job to do."

"Yes sir."

JJ saluted him and they all laughed. Hotch let his mouth turn up in a smile before his eyes shut down again.

Another knock at the door pulled their attention to a pretty blond police officer with file folders in her hands. "Agent Hotchner, you said you wanted to know if we found any homicides in the area that could fit the profile."

"Yes, what did you find?"

"I have two unsolved case from six months ago. They're both prostitutes and neither of them was beaten or tortured, but they were cut and strangled. No sign of rape."

"Thank you, Officer…"

"Newberry, sir."

"I'd like you to bring us up to speed on the cases and get me the names of the detectives assigned to them."

"Yes sir." Her green eyes sparkled as she opened the first folder.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour had passed since his nurse had left with the promise that he'd ask Dr. Chilton to speak with him. He paced around the room in his hospital gown and wished for a phone. He looked around and for the first time, realized there wasn't a hard line in the room.

"Of course not, this is the psych ward."

He went back to his bed and sat on the edge. Something wasn't adding up, but he couldn't think of what it was. They'd said he'd been present at a murder scene, but he couldn't make it come clear in his mind. He had an eidetic memory, so why the difficulty in recalling something so horrible?

Ten minutes later, Dr. Chilton finally entered the room. "Dr. Reid. Kevin said you wanted to speak to me."

"I want to know when I can leave."

She pursed her lips and stuck both hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave before tomorrow. I'd like to do another CT scan and more tests before I release you."

"I feel fine," he said sharply.

"Dr. Reid, I know it's not pleasant for you to be here, but you just went through a huge emotional trauma and shock to your system."

"Dr. Chilton, believe me when I say that shocks to my system are pretty routine. I'll sign out AMA if that makes you feel better."

She relaxed her stance and sat on one of the hard plastic chairs. "I'm not concerned about the legal end of this, Spencer. I'm concerned for your wellbeing. The FBI and the police think you're involved in a murder."

"All the more reason for me to be discharged. I want to prove to them, that I had nothing to do with the murders."

"I'm not sure what you can do to help the police. You're not a trained law enforcement officer."

"True," he agreed and watched her eyes watching him. "Still, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Dr. Chilton sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave this facility."

"Why? My vital signs are normal. I don't have injuries that warrant a stay in the hospital."

"That's is true but -"

"I haven't been involuntarily committed by the police nor am I under a 72 hour watch, isn't that correct."

"Yes, but –"

"Excuse me," said a voice from the door.

Reid looked to the door and froze in utter surprise. "Dad, what are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

William Reid strode into the hospital room wearing a grim expression that matched his somber charcoal grey suit. He carried a briefcase and what looked like a shopping bag.

"I'm Dr. Reid's father," he confronted Dr. Chilton. "Why are you keeping him here?"

"I didn't catch your name," Dr. Chilton responded stiffly.

"My name is William Reid. I'm Spencer's father and a defense attorney."

"Well, Mr. Reid, I was explaining to your son that we needed to do more tests before we release him. He's had a severe trauma and I feel it's best for him to remain here for another 24 hours."

"He appears to be healthy to me."

"You're not a physician, Mr. Reid. It's my opinion that Dr. Reid needs more time in a safe environment. I'm sure you know the FBI has been here multiple times, to interrogate him. I can keep them from badgering him unnecessarily."

"I hardly think that's an acceptable reason for keeping him here."

"My father's right." Spencer spoke up. "Please get my clothes and an AMA form."

"If that's what you want," Dr. Chilton said.

Her shoulders wilted and she shook her head. "I can see you're determined," she directed at Spencer. "I'll get your paperwork. Unfortunately, your clothing's ruined."

"Don't worry about that," William said dismissively. "I'll take care of it."

Dr. Chilton left after throwing one last scathing look in William Reid direction. He raised both his eyebrows and smiled. "Hello, son."

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked harshly.

"I'm here to get you released. The police need you as a material witness, but you haven't been charged with a crime or involuntarily committed. You can leave whenever you want."

"I see, it's the lawyer talking."

"No," William went to his bed and sat on the edge. "I'm here because I'm your father and I care about you."

"You have an interesting way of showing it."

"I thought we had an understanding."

"We do have an understanding, dad, but you have to realize that I need time. I don't need you to come running to the rescue when I'm in trouble."

"I want to help you, Spencer. I love you, whether you believe it or not."

"I don't want to talk about this, Dad. I just want to get out of here."

William reached out and clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder. His son flinched back away from him. His hand hung in space for a minute, then dropped to the shopping bag. "I thought you might need these. I'm not sure of your size, so they might be a little big."

Spencer took the bag and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a short sleeved shirt, tan in color with a bit of a scoop to the neck. The socks matched the pants and there were a pair of white boxer shorts. "Thanks, Dad."

"I know you like mismatched socks, but I didn't have time to find some of the oddball patterns you favor."

Spencer studied him questioningly. "How do you know?"

"I'm a lawyer, I'm trained to notice things. "

Spencer finally smiled. "It's good luck."

"Are you sure, because you're here in this hospital after someone hypnotized you and left you wandering in the desert?"

"I suppose your right," Spencer said. "I guess that's bad luck at its worst."

"Now, get dressed. I'll wait outside and make sure Dr. Chilton returns with your paperwork."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

William exited the room and Spencer picked up the clothing. It wasn't his style at all and it looked like it was a size to big, but it was better than nothing. He needed to get out of this room and find out who was after him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"What do you think?" Rossi directed at Hotch. "These look like they could be our boy's early work."

Hotch studied the crime scene photos tacked up on the murder board. "The first victim was found in an alley near Arcadia Mall after midnight on March 30."

"The second victim, was found in a motel room miles from the Strip. They were strangled, and stabbed, but not held or tortured."

"He was practicing. The ME report said Shalisha Brown, the first victim showed hesitation marks, but there were none on Debbie Tomley."

"He got over his fear of blood quickly."

"Yes, and that scares me," Emily remarked.

"He's definitely got a type, they all resemble Amber Dunaway and Melody Walsh.

"They look like Elizabeth Summers, too." Morgan pointed out. "This began at the same time Dr. Telly decided to forgive Dr. Reid and ask for his friendship."

"A little convenient, don't you think?"

"Too convenient if you ask me."

"Neither girl has family, they were both orphans raised in the foster care system. Perfect victims for our killer."

Hotch's phone beeped and he scowled down at it. "Agent Hotchner."

He spoke for a few minutes and his face took on a look of rage that made the temperature in the room plunge by several degrees. "We'll be right there. Please secure the scene."

"What's wrong, Aaron?"

"Dr. Donovan's disappeared and there's sign of a struggle."

Morgan cursed under his breath. Rossi's eyes narrowed and Emily got to her feet. "We need to get out there."

"JJ," Hotch said as the others left the conference room. "I want you to contact Bennington. Let them know there might be a threat to Dianna Reid. Don't tell them anything to cause a panic. I'm going to stay here and see if there are more victims."

"I know exactly what to say. I'll take care of it," JJ assured him.

"Do you think she's in real danger?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances."

"What about Dr. Reid?"

"He's safe in the hospital for another 24 hours."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The first thing to catch Morgan's eye when he entered the apartment was the shattered coffee table. He crouched down and studied the pattern of broken glass and metal. A spot of red pulled his attention away from the mess to the outer edge of the patterned throw rug.

"Looks like blood," he motioned for one of the crime scene techs.

She knelt then opened her kit. "She didn't go willingly."

"No other signs of a struggle," Emily added as she looked at the door, the lock and the doorway itself. "I don't see any signs of forced entry."

"She knew him," Rossi put in. "She let him in because she felt safe."

"The blood is human," said the tech. "I'll get it back to the lab for DNA analysis. I also found hair that looks human."

She held up a plastic bag with one hair, a long wavy sample the exact color of Dr. Donovan. "Damn it," Morgan cursed. "Why her?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Emily observed. "Maeve's not his type."

"Leverage," Rossi suggested. "Dr. Reid is coherent now. The un-sub doesn't know what he'll say."

Morgan's phone beeped. "Hey, mama."

"I've got good news for you."

He talked to her for a short while then grinned as he pocketed his phone. "The warrant finally went through for William Reid's files. Garcia going through his computer at work and she found something."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Rossi said.

"Desert Mining is owned by one Frederick Telly, Dr. Telly's adopted father."

"Telly's adopted," Emily asked as her eyebrows went up.

"We need to talk to Mr. Telly."

Morgan ran his hand over his head in frustration. "That's just it, we can't. Mr. Telly was killed in a house fire 6 months ago."

"The same time all of this began," Rossi observed.

"Interesting timing," Emily added.

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"What about his mother?"

"She died when Telly was eleven, in a boating accident. Garcia's looking into more details, but I'm willing to bet there's more to it than a simple accident. Dr. Telly inherited everything. "

"Either way, he's looking better and better for all of this. People tend to die around him, way too easily," Emily added. "His alibi isn't worth a damn."

"Why would he need funding for an expedition when he's got daddy's millions," Emily wondered.

"A very good question.

"Let's get back to the police station," Rossi said. "Hotch, JJ and Sutton might have more for us on the murders of those two prostitutes and –"

Rossi's phone beeped an interruption and he scowled at it. "What now?"

He answered and they all perked up when Hotch's name was mentioned. Rossi spoke only briefly then turned his irritation on Morgan. "Dr. Reid left the hospital."

"What? I thought Dr. Chilton had more tests and observation."

"She did, but Dr. Reid's father showed up and convinced her to let him sign out AMA."

"That's just wonderful, now we have to worry about him."

"Hotch said the locals are on it."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Rossi smirked at his friend. "I agree, but he needs police protection."

"I'm gonna call Garcia. We need more information on Dr. Reid and his connection to Telly."

"I think we need to speak to Dr. Reid again," Rossi added. "Perhaps we can motivate Dr. Switch to try and help Dr. Reid get his memory back.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I don't want to go home," Dr. Reid said, as his father turned his car toward his apartment. "I need to see Maeve. She's in danger."

"That's why you were trying so hard to get the doctor to let you leave," William said.

"Yes, the killer wants to punish me. It makes sense that he'd try to hurt Maeve."

"I don't understand," William said as he changed lanes and pointed the car toward a left hand turn lane at the next light.

"He hates me. He wants me dead, that's his end game."

William glanced over at him. "How do you know all of this?"

"I took a class in criminology and I have a BA in Psychology, Dad. I know how to profile someone."

"You know who it is."

Spencer looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I know who it is."

"Who, Spencer? You have to call the police and tell them."

"It's Brian Telly."

William changed lanes and parked in front of a convenience store that looked like it had opened that same day. It was all new paint and shine in the golden sunshine of midday. He took off his sunglasses and studied his son.

"What's wrong, Dad. Why did you stop?"

"My office called while you were getting changed at the hospital. The warrant came through for my records on Desert Mining."

"Who's that?"

"The name of the company that owns the property. It's Fredrick Telly's company."

"Brian's dad?"

"Yes."

"That's means Brian owns it. He inherited everything from his father when he died."

"I know, that's what scares me."

"Dad, we have to go. I need to make sure that Maeve is okay."

"If the feds have my files, they know its Brian Telly now. I'm sure they'll protect her."

"I'm not relying on the FBI. I love her, Dad. If something happens to her…"

William pulled back out into traffic without another word. Spencer watched the buildings fly by as he tried to get his heart to stop thumping in his chest. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to call her, but she didn't answer her cell phone or the line at her university office.

"She's not answering, Dad."

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes. Why did he think that it was already too late?"


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N Thank you all for your support of this story. I appreciate your patience in the wait for this update. Real life has had my undivided attention due for the last couple of weeks due to a death in my family. Thanks again to my friend and beta for her friendship and support. Please enjoy._**

Reid hit the speed dial on his phone for a fourth time and listened as it went directly to voice mail. "Hi, you've reached Dr. Maeve Donovan, soon to be Reid." The giggle on the line that followed sliced into his heart like a razor blade through flesh. "Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back. Have a wondrous day."

"Babe, please call me when you get this message," he demanded tearfully. "I need to know you're alright."

"Spencer," his father reached over and touched his arm. "It's going to be okay."

"No," he snapped back. "She has caller ID. She never ignores my calls unless something is wrong. Brian has her. I know he does!"

William turned left and at the next light and then left again after two miles. They turned right and Reid hitched in a breath to try and stifle the cry at the sight of three patrol cars and one black SUV in the parking lot of Maeve's apartment building.

"I knew it."

"It's going to be okay, son."

"Don't say that!"

He shoved out of the car as soon as his father parked a half a block from the entrance. He slammed the car door and ignored his father who had to run to keep up with him. He yanked away when his father grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Spencer…."

"Don't tell me she's going to be alright, Dad. Brian wants me. That's why he took her. He'll do anything to her that he thinks will make me dance to his tune."

"What does he want?"

Reid studied his father's eyes, which were so like his when he looked in the mirror. His father let go of his arm and began to walk again.

"He wants revenge for Elizabeth's death."

"You didn't kill anyone. Why does he blame you?"

"Not now, Dad."

They'd reached the front entrance and the yellow crime scene tape there to keep everyone out. An officer in the uniform of LVPD held out one hand. "You can't go inside."

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. Dr. Maeve Donovan is my fiancé. Please let me go in."

"This is an active crime scene. You can't go beyond this line."

"Is Agent Hotchner here?"

"I told you to get back."

The big man shoved him back with a hand that was the size of a baseball glove. He stood at least six foot seven and had the build of Agent Morgan times two. He glared down at Reid with dark eyes that reminded the young doctor of a predator bird on the hunt.

"Officer, I know you're doing your job, but if you could tell the FBI agents that I know are inside that I'm here, I'm sure they want to talk to me."

The officer simply stared him down until William said. "I'm William Reid, Maeve Donovan's lawyer. If a crime's been committed against my client, I want to speak to the FBI, right now."

The officer turn his scowl on William, but the older man stared him down until he broke eye contact. He turned to another officer and had a quick conversation. He returned to his post as more people began to arrive and gather in morbid fascination. The second officer hurried up the front stairs and disappeared inside the brass embellished double doors.

"Everyone stay behind the line," he repeated but jerked his head to Reid and his dad.

They stepped off to the left, just as Agent Morgan left the apartment. He approached them with an irritable twitch in his stride. "I thought you were in the hospital, Dr. Reid."

"I signed out AMA, with the help of my father."

Morgan turned his irritation on William. "He was safe in the hospital, Mr. Reid."

"You're treating my like a child," Spencer interrupted. "I would have left with or without AMA, my dad or your permission. I'm the reason Maeve's in trouble. You need my help to find her."

"You're the victim of a crime, Dr. Reid, not to mention you're not an FBI agent. Let the professionals do their job."

"Do not patronize me, Agent Morgan. I have a doctorate in Psychology."

"Yes, but you're not a trained profiler."

"It doesn't matter because I know Brian Telly. You need me and you know it."

He watched Agent Morgan's as the profiler studied him with something in his eyes that Reid didn't like, but then it was gone. He sighed and rubbed at his bald head. "You can't be in the apartment. It's a crime scene and I will not let you contaminate it."

"I know how to –"

"Watching the most popular crime solving drama on television, doesn't make you an expert on crime scenes."

"I don't watch television," Reid shot back. "It's a waste of time."

Morgan smiled and it was genuine this time. "You can stay here if you stay outside the perimeter. Hotch will want to talk to you when we're done here."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'll wait here."

He watched the profiler reenter the building and tried not to let his instinct go to panic. Instead he turned his thoughts inward and began to think about Brian Telly and everything he knew about him.

"Spencer?"

"I'm trying to think of something to get ahead of Brian."

"I wish I could help, but I only met him once. I knew his father pretty well, but Brian always did his business on the phone and by email after he sold off all the businesses except for the smelter."

"Didn't you think it was strange he'd keep an abandoned property?"

"Yes, but it's not my job to question a client unless there is a legal problem. It's not illegal to own an abandoned property. For all I knew, he was going to tear down the building and sell it off at a later time."

"But he never gave you that impression," Reid challenged.

"Hey, I'm on your side."

"I know," Reid looked around at all the people gathering around to stare at the apartment building as if Maeve's trouble was there to entertain them. He wanted to confront all of them and tell them that she was the best and most precious thing in his life and they weren't welcome there to just stand and stare and speculate.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so terrified for her. Is she still alive, is he hurting her? I can't think of anything but her. I don't think I could survive losing her."

William studied the crowd, instead of making eye contact with his son. Reid saw something cross his father's face in the harsh winter sunlight, but then it was gone. "I hope –"

There was movement from the door of the apartment as Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss left the building. They both donned sunglasses as they advanced to the Reid men. Neither of them were smiling and Reid's heart went into his stomach. His hands began to tingle and his mouth was so dry he began to cough.

"Dr. Reid, we need you to come with us. "

"Not without me," Mr. Reid insisted. "I'm his legal counsel."

They looked at each other and Spencer couldn't read in them anything that might tell him something, anything about the case.

"Alright, but we don't have much time."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The entire team and Detective Sutton had gathered in the conference room. Reid took a chair next to Emily who gave him a quick little smile.

"Dr. Reid. We need you to tell us everything that happened on your trip to Mexico. Don't leave anything out."

Reid faced Agent Hotchner squarely because despite his glower, there was something about his face that inspired confidence.

"Brian didn't invite me along on the dig. I was chosen by Dr. Tuni. I'm sure you know that archaeology is my hobby. I was taking classes with Dr. Tuni and he liked my final paper so he brought me along. Brian wasn't happy. He wanted to be the star pupil and was working on his doctorate. He wasn't Dr. Tuni's best student, but not his worst, either. Brian's father made an anonymous donation to the archeology program."

"If it was anonymous, how do you know about it?"

"Brian told me after Elizabeth died. He blamed me for her death, but also for taking his place as Dr. Tuni's assistant. He was humiliated that his father had to buy his way onto the team."

"We're you in love with Elizabeth?" Rossi asked out of the blue.

"I don't think that's relevant," Mr. Reid interrupted.

"It's okay, Dad."

He sat looking at the lap top in the middle of the table for a long time. No one tried to make him talk and for some reason that made him even more nervous.

"I thought I loved her, but since I met Maeve, I know it was just an infatuation. She was beautiful, smart and funny. I know she didn't love Brian. I know now, that she was trying to make him jealous by paying attention to me. She flirted with me, and I liked it."

"What happened when she died?"

"I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?" Sutton wanted to know.

"I don't remember. We found a new Mayan burial site. Dr. Tuni and some of the other students opened it and the next thing I know, the door was closed. Dr. Tuni said we'd tripped some kind of booby trap and Elizabeth was inside. We had to use explosives to get the door open again, after trying every way we knew. It took six hours and by that time, she'd suffocated."

"Why did it take you so long to resort to explosives?" Sutton asked.

"Because Dr. Tuni and Brian didn't want to destroy the find."

"They had to know she had limited time."

"Yes," Reid said. "I tried to convince them, but there was another entrance to the tomb from the other side of the burial area, but we couldn't open that door, either when we got there."

"How was the booby trap triggered?"

"As I said, I don't know. Dr. Tuni didn't seem to know as well, and Brian wouldn't talk to me except to say that it was my fault."

"Then you don't know if that's true."

Reid nodded. "I spent more time than I care to admit, trying to tell myself so, but I can't remember."

"I thought you had some kind of fancy memory thing," Sutton asked sarcastically.

"Sutton," Hotch began.

"No, he's right. I can't forget what I see and read. If I saw what happened or I saw what I did with my own hands, I should be able to remember it."

"What is it?" Rossi said. "You have this look in your eyes."

"Oh, you'll get used to that," William said with a smile.

"I think we should talk to Dr. Switch," Dr. Reid said.


	14. Chapter 14

His father argued when Spencer told him that he and the FBI were making a trip to see Dr. Switch.

"He's already been inside your head with his hypnosis crap," said the older Reid. "Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

"I have to, Dad. I need to remember what happened to me, all of it."

"You're the one that's always telling me the mind protects itself. What if you remember something so terrible you can't handle it?"

"I need the truth, Dad. Please be there for me like you promised."

William studied him for a minute. "Alright. I don't like it, but I know you're right."

"I'll be fine."

William watched his son get into the SUV with the agents. He wondered if Spencer would be okay. He drew in a breath and decided the best he could do was go back to his office and go through his files again. He'd find something to help Spencer and put this Brian Telly away, once and for all.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Agent Rossi sat next to Spencer in the back seat of the SUV. He caught Spencer's eyes after Morgan made a rather exuberant left turn. "Don't worry, he hasn't killed anyone yet.

"I heard that."

Rossi chuckled and it made Spencer laugh too, but it was a hollow laugh because fear lived in his heart. If only he could see Maeve and know if she were alive. He wanted to touch her face and get lost in her sea-blue eyes.

"It's distracting me from worrying about Maeve," he lied to Rossi.

"Sure it is."

"How do you do this every day?"

"It's not a job you can love," Rossi said honestly. "When I think about all the victims and how many more there could be if the BAU didn't exist," he shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't live with it."

"What does your family think?"

"I've been married three times and I don't have kids. Being a profiler's very difficult on relationships."

Spencer sat back in his seat and thought about it for a minute. "I guess you have to be dedicated to helping others over everything."

"Yeah, it does."

Spencer went silent for long minutes. "I don't think I'm that committed."

Rossi smiled at him. "I think you can do whatever you want. You've certainly given us more than we could ever hope for on this case."

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Spencer replied.

"Perhaps, but you have the makings of a great profiler."

"He's right," Morgan said.

"Hey, pay attention to the road," Rossi commanded.

"Morgan's abilities at the wheel, notwithstanding, what else can you tell us about Dr. Emerson Switch?" Asked Agent Hotchner, who resided in the seat ahead of him and seem unconcerned with Morgan's prowess behind the wheel.

"I only know what I've observed. His personal hygiene is sadly lacking. He has above average intelligence, and he's a well-trained mesmerist, that prefers to work on his theories of music and hypnotism. He's single and, in my opinion, too full of himself to be successful in a healthy romantic relationship. He a misogynist, extremely manipulative, and narcissistic."

"He fits the profile of our killer," Morgan pointed out.

"No," Spencer argued. "You've met him. He takes pleasure out of controlling others. He wouldn't soil his hands with sexually motivated murder."

"We can't prove it, because there's no physical evidence to force him to confess, but he's suspected of hypnotizing at least two female coeds and having sex with them," Morgan put in as he hung a hard right into the parking lot at Dr. Switch's university office building."

"Proves my point," Spencer put in. "He can't face these woman on equal footing. Am I correct in assuming the victims didn't have signs of blitz attacks?"

Morgan turned to face Spencer after parking the SUV. "Are you sure you don't wanna be a profiler?"

Spencer saw the sparkling glint in the other man's eyes and it made him smile, despite his worry for Maeve.

"No, Agent Morgan, now that I've been personally involved in one of your cases, I think I'll stay right here."

"Too bad, we could use you."

"Morgan," Hotch said in a tone of getting everyone back on track. "We need to talk to Dr. Switch."

"Yeah," Spencer said. "We have to find her."

It was like every other university campus Reid had encountered in his years of schooling, but it was also more familiar and usually felt like home. Now, it felt like walking into the encampment of an enemy. The corridors were filled with students moving back and forth from classes and this time there were all staring at him instead of him just thinking that they were. The eyed him and the FBI agents as though they were interesting specimens under a microscope.

He heard bits of conversation as they moved down the hallway.

"…doing with the suits.

"…looks like feds."

"….told you he was a freak."

"…think they're here looking for drugs?"

"…don't be stupid. They don't care about three years ago, man."

He shut out their voices just like every day in class when other students wanted to talk instead of listening to the lectures. He navigated through them on autopilot and ignored their voices until he washed up against the wall near Dr. Switch's door.

Hotch knocked at the door. "I'm busy," called a pompous voice from inside. "Please go away."

"FBI!"

There was a long pause then a very irritated "Come in!"

They entered an office that was small, with two metal chairs, files and papers covering every available surface and a dirty window that let in feeble rays of autumnal sunshine.

"I told you, I don't know –"He began then flinched to see Dr. Reid standing behind and to the left of Morgan.

"Hello, Emerson," Spencer said and something in his eyes made the other man flinch back as though he'd been slapped.

"What do you want?"

"You're going to help me get my memory back."

"I can't, I have very important work to -"

Morgan stepped forward and towered over Dr. Switch. He smiled down at the smaller man and Dr. Switch stumbled back into a stack of books. They tumbled over to the floor and slid across it to Spencer's feet.

"I'm getting sick of your whining," Morgan said in a perfectly reasonable tone. "We have a murderer to catch, so you will help us."

"I know this doesn't mean much to you, but Maeve's been kidnapped. We think the killer has her. Please help me," Spencer pleaded, his hazel eyes resembled a small child. "You're the only person I know that can."

Dr. Switch stopped fumbling for his handkerchief. "Alright, I'll try."

"I know you can retrieve the memories," Dr. Reid continued in a soothing tone. "You're the best."

"Yes, well, I suppose I could put off my research for an hour. I'm always willing to help the FBI."

"Since when," Morgan wondered and earned a glare from Hotch.

"I went of my own free will to try and free Dr. Reid from his hypnotic trance. You can't say I have been unwilling to help you." The smaller man pulled up to his full height, but his hands were trembling.

"After we promised not to arrest you for rape."

"I never raped anyone," he said calmly. "I consulted my lawyer and he informed me that anything I said to you was said under duress and isn't admissible in court."

"Please," Spencer interrupted. "We don't have much time."

"I have a more comfortable room next door," Dr. Switch said. "Please follow me."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid lay on a couch in another room that was much tidier than Dr. Switch's office. In fact, it had a large window that let in golden light through the clouds that were gathering to the west.

"Spencer, we've been in this place before, when you came to me for help with pain management. You know this is a safe place, a place you can relax and feel warm and calm."

Dr. Switch pulled a chair up close to the couch and removed his gold medallion. "I want you to concentrate on the coin. See how the light reflects on its surface and shines like the sun."

Rossi observed as Dr. Reid's eyes latched onto the coin and watched it as Dr. Switch began to twist his hand back and forth like the pendulum of a clock.

"Let your body relax, Spencer. You can keep your eyes open until they close in sleep. Just watch the coin and feel your toes begin to relax. You can feel a warmth, like a blanket in winter begin in your toes and move up through your feet to your ankles."

Spencer tried to stop thinking about Maeve and concentrate on Dr. Switch, but his mind kept skipping back to her.

"Let the warmth and relaxation flow up from your ankles to your legs and then to your abdomen. Watch the coin and don't worry about your thoughts, let them go where they will. Now the warmth is moving up your chest and into your shoulders and down your arms to your wrists."

More thoughts of Maeve and that she must be suffering swam through his mind, but they were sluggish like the weight of his arms and legs.

Dr. Switch observed that his subject's legs and arms twitched. His fingers jerked and his eye lids trembled. "I want you to open the door, Spencer and see the stair case that leads you to your safe place. Take the first step, just like the first time you solved a math problem, the first time you rode in a car, the first time you kissed a girl. Think of all the first times and take the step."

Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing began to hitch a little. "Good, now take the second step. Breathe in and out slowly as you step down to number two, let go of your fears."

He talked for fifteen minutes until step number ten. "Are you sleeping, Spencer?"

"Yes," he said and his voice was low and completely monotone.

"You're in your safe place, Spencer. Nothing can hurt you there. You will perceive this journey as a movie you're watching. Nothing can harm you. You are in control and can awaken feeling refreshed and remembering every detail whenever you want. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I want you to go back to Thursday afternoon. You're leaving your last class at UNLV. You're about to get into your car. Tell me what you see."

"I see the parking lot is empty of people except for two girls across the lot and my friend, Brian."

"What's Brian doing?"

"He's standing by my car and smiling at me. I'm surprised. "Brian what are you doing here?"

"Tell us about him."

"He said he'd secured funding for a new dig in Mexico and he wants me to join him. He said he has all the details to show me if I come back to his place."

"Do you go?"

"I want to but I have plans with Maeve."

Morgan watched as a bright smile played on the Spencer's face.

"How did Brian react to your refusal?"

"Oh," Spencer's face twisted. "I tried to get in the car, but –"

"Spencer?"

"It's all dark," he resumed but his voice had taken on a breathless, childlike quality. "I don't like the dark."

"Spencer," Dr. Switch snapped harshly. "You're in your safe place. You're watching the memory like a film on a screen."

Reid's breathing began to slow and his rigid body relaxed. "It's dark, I can't see anything or hear anything."

His breath began to hitch again. "I'm awake, but I don't know where I am. There's a light, but it's very low, like a muted light in my dad's study."

"Look around you, Spencer. Tell me what you see."

"It's a room. There's something – oh god."

"Spencer, remember where you are. You're watching it. You're safe."

"I'm safe," he repeated and his hands stopped twitching on his chest. "No, why is she here? Megan?"

"She can't see you, Spencer."

"I don't know why she's here."

"Concentrate and tell me what you see. What's in the room?"

Spencer drew in a huge breath and let it out forcefully. "She's in the middle of the room. She's tied up to a metal table. I have to leave. Please don't make me stay here."

"It's okay," Dr. Switch said, but he gave Rossi and Morgan an awful look. "You are safe. Do you trust me?" He said in soothing and kind tones.

"Yes, but he's going to hurt her."

"You can't do anything to stop it, Spencer, but you can help the FBI catch him."

"I can?"

"Yes, Spencer concentrate and tell us what you see."

"I can't move," Spencer said. "My hands and arms won't move. Am I tied up? Is he going to kill me, too?"

"No… He needs you."

"Oh God, Brian, what are you doing?"

He began to scream breathlessly. "Spencer," Dr. Switch said. "You're safe. He can't hurt you."

Spencer's eyes snapped open, his breathing entered and left his lungs like a long distance runner at the end of an Olympic marathon. He closed his eyes again, sighed, relaxed, and then – screamed so loudly, Dr. Switch had to yell over the scream.

"Spencer, remember you can awaken at any time."

Spencer's mouth closed with a loud click, then he seemed to deflate like a balloon in the couch. His eyes opened and he began to sob. Rossi went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Dr. Reid. You're safe here."

The young man looked at him with such misery, he had to bite the inside of his cheek. In two days, and against his will he'd grown very fond of this young man, as a father cares for his son. He couldn't shut down the disappointment and despair that had his tiny boy lived more than one day, he might be like this extraordinary man.

"Agent Rossi," Spencer observed him with eyes that saw too much.

Instead of finding comfort in the touch of a fatherly older man, Spencer reached out and clasped Rossi's shoulder. David closed his eyes and then opened them to find the young man smiling at him despite the tears of fear in his eyes.

"I remembered everything and I know where he's taken Maeve."


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you remember?" Rossi demanded.

"It was Brian. He's the one that killed them. He made me witness all of it. Oh, God…"

"Tell us," Rossi snapped and Spencer flinched.

"I'm sorry," Rossi said gruffly, "I don't mean to be abrupt, but we need to catch him before –"

"He hurts, Maeve," Spencer finished. "I know, but it's all there in my brain, in front of my eyes, all the torture and the blood, and their screams. How can I live with it? God, I wish he'd killed me."

"No," Morgan said. "Maeve needs you. She loves you. Help us end this."

"I don't know where she is," Spencer cried. "I remember the place where he killed Megan and held me for that awful time, but there's nothing I can tell you about it that will help you find him."

Morgan's phone rang. "Hey mama," he greeted Garcia. "Talk to me."

"I've been looking into Brian Telly's background and found something interesting."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Morgan chided as he put his phone on speaker.

"I found a dummy corporation that traces back to his father's business Desert Mining Inc. That bastard is good, he had it hidden behind three different dummy corporations and legally incorporated off-shore with some rather hefty bank accounts. It's a good thing I'm better than he is at the game of hide and seek."

Despite his worry for Maeve, that was a low grade ache in his bones, Spencer smiled at her tone. He wanted to meet this woman. She reminded him a bit of an aunt on his mother's side of the family. He looked over at Morgan, who was grinning broadly and wondered if there was something between the two.

"Dr. Telly has a home under the name of Sidney Paget outside Laughlin," she continued."

"Thanks, baby-girl."

"The Goddess of the Internet Superhighway doesn't need thanks, sweet thing."

She hung up on him and he chuckled, then sobered. "Looks like she sent all the pertinent info to our phones."

"Sidney Paget," Spencer said and seemed to turn inward for a long moment.

"What is it?" Rossi wanted to know.

"He illustrated Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories when they were featured in "The Strand," magazine."

"Is he trying to say he's as smart as the fictional detective?"

"No, he wants me to come for Maeve."

"No," Morgan said.

"Why?" Rossi inquired. "If she is with him, why not just kill her."

Spencer flinched, then straightened his shoulders. "Both of us are huge fans of Sherlock Holmes and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He wants me to see what he does to Maeve."

"You're not going," Rossi said. "He'll kill both of you."

"You can't stop me," Spencer declared. "I'm going."

"You're not," Rossi said. "I'm putting you under police protection. They'll take you back to the precinct. We'll find Maeve and get Telly."

"He wants me there," Spencer repeated. "What if he kills her because I'm not there?"

"You're a civilian, Spencer. Even if I wanted you to help us, you can't. We'll find Maeve and save her. I promise."

"You can't promise me that," Spencer cried as tears filled his eyes. "You don't understand what it's like to lose someone you love."

Rossi reined in his emotions through years of practice. "Come on, let's get you back to the police station, where you'll be safe."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer sat morosely in one of the interrogation rooms. The windows were barred and there was nothing but a scarred metal table, and chairs. It was meant for suspects, and prisoners. He felt like a prisoner. He should have resisted Brian's mesmerism. If only he hadn't let the older man back into his life. He should have told him to go to hell when he asked for forgiveness. It was his fault and if Maeve died…

He was staring out the window when Agent Jareau entered the room. She took the chair across from him and smiled. "How are you, Dr. Reid?"

"You can call me Spencer if you like."

"Alright, Spencer. How are you?" She asked again.

"I feel like my entire life is upside down."

"Do you want to call your dad?"

"No, there's nothing he can do. I told him I'd call him when I know something."

"Spencer, is there anything you can tell me about Dr. Telly? Anything that might help the agents."

He fisted his hands on the cold metal table. "Don't you think I've been trying to remember something, anything?"

JJ watched him wipe at his eyes. His face was blotchy red and his shoulders were tight up against his neck.

"I can't imagine what you're going through," she said kindly. "I only want to help."

"I remember everything he did to Megan. He told me it was my fault."

"Is there anything the team can use to get under his guard?"

"I wish I could tell you something, but –"

Her cell phone beeped and she scowled down at the screen. "I'm sorry, Dr. Reid. I have to take this call. I'll be back in just a minute."

He sighed and went back to staring out the window after she left. A couple of minutes later the door to his "cell," opened and he found himself looking up at Detective Sutton. "Hello, Dr. Reid."

"What do you want?"

Sutton ignored his tone. "I just got word that the FBI took Brian Telly into custody. Your fiancé is fine."

"Oh, thank God," Spencer breathed. "I want to see her."

"She's been taken to Memorial Hospital."

Dr. Reid surged to his feet, his eyes blazing with his hands clenched into white knuckled fists. "I thought you said she's fine."

"It's just a precaution, Dr. Reid."

He let his hands relax at his sides. "I'm sorry."

Sutton smiled at him, and it looked alien on his round face with a day's growth of beard. "I understand. I'd be upset if I were you. Why don't I take you to see her?"

They left the police station through the back entrance. It was fully dark. Trees danced around them and threw wavering shadows across the street lights that illuminated the back parking lot. They passed several parked black and white cars, and two patrol men on their way to begin night watch on the streets."

"Hey, Sutton," one of them asked. "You slumming."

"Watch your mouth, Martinez. I'm taking Dr. Reid to see his girl."

"Wish I had that duty instead of babysitting a probationer."

His partner didn't say anything, but he did jab his trainer lightly in the ribs with his nightstick. The other man laughed. "See, no respect for authority."

They moved away into the night, chatting amiably as they approached their assigned patrol unit. Sutton led him to an unmarked car. Spencer opened the passenger side door and had just hooked his seat belt when Sutton reached over and shoved a Taser into his shoulder.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team approached the house at the end of the street without lights or sirens. The lack of lights in the homes across the street and next door helped them but also the fact that both homes were for sale and most likely abandoned.

"No wonder, he chose this location," Rossi whispered. "Privacy."

"But not like the smelter," Hotch disagreed. "Let's get inside."

Emily, with two burly SWAT agents took the back. Rossi and Morgan took the front and Hotch with two more LEO's took the side door entrance. They entered at the same time with flashlights wavering and shouting FBI. They cleared the entire residence, except the last door at the end of the second floor. It was empty and silent.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Hotch said over their ear pieces. "Watch out for booby traps."

SWAT went first, and checked the door for bomb triggers and other devices. One of them nodded to Hotch who said "Go in three, two, one!"

They took down the door and entered a pitch black bedroom. Their flashlights illuminated boarded over windows, no bed and one chair sitting directly in the middle of the room. Someone sat in the chair and didn't move.

"Oh, God," Rossi said.

Morgan hurried to the unresponsive figure. "Morgan! Be careful!"

Morgan shined his light over the person and the chair. It was Maeve, but she didn't respond to her name. He couldn't see anything that could be a trigger for any kind of trap, so he reached out and touched her neck. There was a pulse, strong and steady under his fingers. He blew out a breath and holstered his gun.

"She's alright."

"We need to get her out of here."

They untied her feet and her hands. Morgan was about to lift her into his arms when she jerked and lifted her head. She screamed and tried to pull out of his grasp. "Dr. Donovan. It's me… Agent Morgan. The police are with us. You're safe. It's alright."

"It's Brian. He came to my apartment. He's after Spencer. You have to find him."

"He's not here," Morgan said and his stomach sank into his shoes. "Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't tell me. Agent Morgan, he wants Spencer. He's unbalanced and revenge driven. He told me he's going to kill Spencer."

"Get the medics in here."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "You have to find Brian."

"Why kidnap her and then leave her here?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Maybe he didn't realize we'd find this home so quickly," Emily postulated.

"No, something else is going on."

Hotch crouched down to Maeve as the medics came in and began to examine her. "What's going on between you and Dr. Telly," he asked and his eyes bore into her like a laser.

"Nothing…"

"You had a relationship with him."

"Sir, we need to make sure she's okay."

He moved away, but kept his eyes on her face. "Tell me."

"We went out a few times," she admitted. "It was before I knew Spencer very well."

"Why did it end?"

She looked down at the wooden floor under her feet, then back at Hotch. "He was possessive, and jealous. He could get violent."

"Did he hit you?"

"Once, that's when I told him it was over."

"Ma'am, please calm down," interrupted one of the medics. "We need to get her vital signs.

Hotch backed off and signaled to Rossi. "Call the station. Check on Dr. Reid."

"You think this was a ruse."

"A man like Dr. Telly wouldn't leave her alive unless it suited his purpose."

"Her vitals are normal," said the medic. "There is quite a bump on her head and various cuts and bruises on her arms and back. We need to take her to the hospital."

"No," she began, but Hotch said. "Take her."

"You can't make me go," she argued. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to upset Dr. Reid," Rossi asked her. "He will be if you're not checked out."

"No… you're right, of course," she capitulated.

Hotch went to one of the SWAT officers and spoke briefly to him. He nodded and hurried out after the medics and Dr. Donovan.

"Hotch," Rossi gestured to him and to Emily and Morgan. "We have a problem. Dr. Reid's not in the station and no one can find Sutton."


	16. Chapter 16

When he opened his eyes, it was to pain like he'd never felt, and to a hard and slippery surface beneath his body. In fact, he could feel too much, and it was cold. He blinked, and almost screamed at the burning pain in his shoulder. The hard surfaces around him pressed against his bare skin. He looked down and saw that all his clothes were gone except his white boxers.

"Wake up, Spencer," said a familiar voice.

He looked up and squinted painfully into the bright light over his head. He tried to get up, but his feet wouldn't hold him.

"Brian," he croaked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why don't you stand up, my friend and stop asking questions when you know the answers?"

Spencer blinked his light stunned eyes and attempted to stand again. His injured arm protested when he tried to brace and stand. He gritted his teeth and pushed up to his feet. The surface under his feet and the area around his body seemed to be some kind of clear substance. He reached out and touched it again and realized that it was hard plastic.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Brian from beyond the light.

Spencer blinked his eyes again and finally they adjusted to the light. He couldn't see the shadows around the column of clear plastic that surrounded his body. He swallowed hard as fear sent cold blood over his body and gooseflesh jumped out on his skin.

"Y-yes," he said and he stuttered so badly he could hardly speak.

"Remember when you told me you'd love to attempt this because it was one of Houdini's early escape acts."

Spencer closed his eyes and breathed in as Dr. Switch had taught him in their hypnosis sessions. He ignored Brian when the man tried to get his attention. If he could get his terror under control…

"Hey," someone slapped the outside of the column with a big hand.

His eyes snapped open to see Sutton standing there staring at him as if he were a bug trapped under a drinking glass.

"I see you're working with a dirty cop."

Sutton grinned at him and the smile was like what you'd see on the face of a shark in the water before it attacked. "I may be dirty, but I'll walk out of here."

"He'll kill you when your usefulness is over," Spencer said calmly, as his heart continued to pound in his chest.

"Shut up, little man or I'll –"

"Sutton," Brian snapped from the shadows. "Get back to work."

"You can walk away right now," Spencer said calmly. "You have the FBI's number. Call them, they'll help you."

Sutton began to laugh, and it erected the hair on the back of Spencer's neck. "Do you think I'm stupid? They'll throw me jail where my life won't be worth spit."

"Sutton," Brian snapped. "Get on with it."

Spencer watched as Sutton climbed a ladder outside the column with a hose that looked like it came from a fire truck. He screwed it into the top of the column that was closed off with more hard plastic. The clatter of metal on metal as Sutton worked sent more shivers up Spencer's spine and his fear skyrocketed

"You see, Spencer, you can't stop what will be."

"Come out and speak to me face to face," Spencer said, able to keep his voice from quavering only by force of will.

Brian did step out of the shadows with a gun in his hand. "Hello, Spencer. I've waited a long time to see you this way."

"Nice ruse, kidnapping Maeve just to get the FBI out of the way."

"I didn't have a choice. First you were under guard at the Psych Ward and then you were surrounded by your dad and the FBI. What else could I do? By the way, how is your dad?"

Spencer ignored the question. "What do you want?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask," Brian said easily.

He wore a pair of faded jeans, a long sleeved khaki shirt and a grin that charmed everyone it touched. "I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Elizabeth."

"I didn't kill her," Spencer said with total confidence. "Dr. Switch removed all the post hypnotic suggestions you implanted in me after you trapped her in that room. I remember everything."

Brian grinned at him. "I underestimated you, Spencer, but it doesn't matter. Yeah, I killed Elizabeth. The bitch had it coming."

"Then why come after me?"

"She was mine," Brian said, his tone escalating. His face twisted into a rictus of hate as he spoke. "You took her from me."

Spencer shook his head as Sutton descended the ladder. "I liked her, Brian. I won't lie to you, but she didn't love me more than a good friend. She didn't trust you, and she used me to make you jealous. She had no idea that you'd react psychotically. I should have seen it."

"Yes, you should have seen it," Brian agreed. "You're the one with the crazy mother."

Spencer clenched his hands into fists. "Let me out of here, Brian. We can talk about this."

"No, it's too late for that," Brian said. "It's way too late for that."

Spencer heard something in the shadows that sounded like squeaking metal on metal. After a minute he heard the rush of water in the hose. "No! Brain, don't do this."

"You took Elizabeth from me, how do you expect me to forgive you?"

Water dropped from the opening in the top of Spencer's prison. It was lukewarm, but he jerked away from it as though it were acid on his head. "Please, don't do this."

"She was my world. I had nothing after she was gone."

"Stop it," Spencer shouted. "You have no idea how to love anyone. You're a sociopath, incapable of real feelings."

The water was rising fast. It was halfway up his calves. He tried to step forward, but his feet slid and his burned shoulder ricocheted off one side of his flooding jail.

Brian smiled at him again and his eyes were completely dead. "I'm only sorry your precious Maeve is beyond my reach. She is truly beautiful."

"Leave her out of this," Spencer screamed as the water succeeded in reaching his waist. His feet slipped again and his head dunked under water. He was able to stand, but now was soaking wet and shivering under the bright lights above his head.

"Good-bye, Spencer. See you in hell."

"Stop!"

He was crying now that the water was up to his chest and rising fast. "Please, "he begged and the shame of it didn't register. "Let me out, Brian. I'm sorry. Please!

The water was a living thing in his ears as it crashed down from above. The deluge was so loud he couldn't hear Brian anymore or the frantic beating of his heart. He could taste it. It had a faint metallic taste and smell that made his nose twitch.

It reached his neck and he was floating now. He banged into the wall and screamed as his injured shoulder met the plastic. Water flooded his mouth, he coughed, sputtered and tried to keep his head above water. His necked stretched out as he turned his face up to the last few inches of space above his head.

The splashing of the water filled his ears and then his nose. The clamor of the water lowered as his head met the top of his prison and water closed over his head. He tried to hold his breath as his hands and feet beat at the hard plastic around him. Water deafened him to everything but its murmur around his head. His eyes bulged as Brian walked up to him and stared at him through the wavering liquid.

His lungs burned and his body weakened. Dizziness filled his limbs and finally, he exhaled the last burning breath from his mouth and water poured in as blackness claimed his sight and the golden light over his head went out for good.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Something slammed into his chest and huge pain radiated from his ribs to his abdomen and down his arms. His gasped, coughed and water poured out of his mouth. He could breathe! He sat up and coughed as someone at his side said. "Calm down, Dr. Reid. You're okay. Just take a few breaths."

He fell back to the hard surface under his body and coughed again. His head and chest were on fire. Stabbing pain on one side of his rib cage throbbed in time with the burn on his shoulder from the Taser.

"Brian…"

"We got him. We busted in the door just as he was coming up the stairs. Sutton's dead. He started shooting as soon as he saw us, suicide by cop."

"Brian's alive."

He looked up and realized that he was talking to Agent Rossi. The older man was studying him as if he were in danger of dying. He'd already died, though. He'd felt it happen. He'd seen a light after the darkness and then he was back.

"How's Maeve? Is she alright?"

"Yes. We need the medics in here," Rossi shouted over Spencer's head. "We'll get you out of here," he promised.

"How did you find me?"

Someone approached and Rossi was gone without answering his question and then there were men that he recognized as paramedics. They began asking him things like his name and they put an oxygen mask on his face even though he tried to tell them he didn't need it.

He was lifted through the air and deposited on a stretcher after they started an IV with fluids. He felt himself moving under the same golden lights to a stairway that smelled and looked new.

"Agent Rossi," he called out.

"Yeah," the older man appeared over his head.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

He tried to stay awake as the paramedics asked but he was so tired. He closed his eyes at the same time they loaded him into the ambulance that waited in the black of night. It was okay, though because he saw Maeve behind his eyes. She was smiling at him the way she always did when they were together. He heard the strains of "Sleepwalk," her favorite song and couldn't wait until they were together again and could dance the night away.

 ** _A/N one more chapter, a short Epilogue to come soon. Stay tuned_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n thank you all for your support of this foray into the extreme AU for me. I appreciate all feedback and the efforts of my wonderful beta, REIDFANATIC**_

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Spencer was halfway through the stack of books Maeve had brought for him when someone tapped on his open hospital room door.

He glanced up, then stared in surprise at Agent David Rossi. "Hi," he squeaked, unable to think of anything clever to say.

He flicked his eyes to the stack of library books, half of which were Agent Rossi's profiling books.

"I wanted to stop by before we left and see how you are."

"Um, thanks, I'm fine."

At least he'd been able to get the words out without squeaking. He put the book aside on the little table that arched over his bed.

They were silent for a moment until Spencer said, "Um, you can sit if you like."

"Thanks."

More silence passed and then Spencer sighed. "I'm glad you came, I wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"How did you find me?"

"Garcia," Rossi said with a grin. "We figured that if Dr. Telly used aliases from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once, he might do it again. Also, we found an off shore account in Sutton's name. From what we were able to get from Dr. Telly, he met Detective Sutton during a moving violation, if you can believe it."

Spencer only shook his head. "He knew all along it was Brian and he tried to pin it on me."

Rossi frowned. "He was good. We didn't see the signs of a dirty cop, only one with tunnel vision."

"You had Ms. Garcia look into him."

"Not soon enough."

"Tell her I said thank you, too."

Rossi sat back in his chair. "Will do."

"You didn't come here just to tell me goodbye," Spencer said as his eyes drifted again to Rossi's profiling books.

Rossi regarded him curiously, but Spencer saw that it wasn't about the case this time. "My oldest friend is Jason Gideon. We started the BAU together. I was wondering why you were muttering his name when we first encountered you in the psych ward."

Spencer felt his heart give a huge leap in his chest. "I'm not sure," he evaded.

"I know you were under hypnosis, but your subconscious must have realized we could help you."

Spencer looked at the book he'd been reading instead of meeting Rossi's eyes. "You know I went to a seminar and heard Agent Gideon speak."

"Yes."

"He pulled me aside afterward and told me he was very impressed with the questions I'd asked and my level of interest. He asked me if I wanted to join the FBI with the goal of becoming a criminal profiler."

Rossi waited as Spencer fidgeted with the cover of the book for several long moments. "I wanted to say yes, but I hesitated. He asked me what was wrong and the next thing I know we're sitting in an off campus diner having dinner and drinking coffee. I told him about my mother and about my childhood. I opened up to a complete stranger just like that. I've never done that before," he told the older man as if revealing a huge secret.

"Jason has a way of getting people to spill their secrets with a minimum of effort," Rossi agreed.

"I told him I'd love to join the FBI, but that my mother wasn't doing well, and I felt I had to stay close to home."

"He told you to stay, didn't he?"

"Yes, he said he'd made many mistakes in his personal life, let the job overshadow everything including his family. He didn't want me to make those mistakes and that I mustn't let a career get in the way of my personal life."

"Jason was right. I've been married and divorced three times because of this job, but it's who I am. I can't stop now."

"I think I understand."

"It is too bad," said Rossi and his eyes began to sparkle. "We have an opening on our team. You'd make a fine addition."

Spencer held up one hand. "No. I have no intention of chasing men like Brian for the rest of my life."

"That's not the only reason," Rossi prompted.

"I can't leave my mother. She needs me and I have a fiancé that'd kill me if I decided to move to Quantico."

They spoke for a while about inconsequential things until Rossi looked at his watch. "I have to go. The Bureau jet waits for no man."

"Um, Agent Rossi…"

"Call me David, please."

"David, would you autograph a couple of your books for me."

"Of course."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

He was dozing in his bed, when Maeve came in. The pain medication for his cracked ribs and Taser burn were working nicely, but he wasn't quite asleep.

"Hey," she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi," he smiled for her and it made her tingle from her head to her toes.

"Agent Rossi was here," he said drowsily. "He signed my books."

"Really."

"He wanted me to join the BAU."

Her heart jumped into her throat until she saw that he had no intention of leaving. "I told him no. I said I had to get married."

"Good answer, Dr. Reid."

"Love you, Dr. Donovan."

"Love you, too. Go to sleep and dream of distant shores, and things no one has seen."

"No," he said sleepily. "I'm gonna dream of you."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
